Cry Little Sister
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: The apocalypse has been narrowly avoided thanks to the Winchester brothers, but now a new threat arises. The angels are on a rampage, Lucifer is rising again and all because of the boys and some little miracles that have come to pass. The angels will stop at nothing to kill what the boys have created and only time will tell the outcome. (Auish) Mpreg. Destiel and Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first full length supernatural story! Yay! I hope you all enjoy. This has been floating around in my head for a long while now and I just wanted to share it with fanfiction. It will be completed as soon as heavenly possible and it will be pretty long I hope and I intend.**

**Warnings: MalexMale, eventual smut, Destiel, Sabriel, Mpreg, cussing, you know the nine yards. AU because neither Bobby nor Gabriel die and Dean already knows Balthazar.**

"_**Thou shall not fall."**_

"_**Thou shall not die."**_

"_**Thou shall not fear."**_

"_**Thou shall not kill."**_

_**Aiden (Cry Little Sister)**_

Chapter One

The clock could barely tick on the moments the infamous Winchester brothers had spent hunting. With the apocalypse safely averted, the boys were free to hunt in peace per say. Sam had safely made it back from the cage, unharmed and barely shaken. Dean had stopped drinking so much. Cas was alive and well with his mojo fully restored. Everything was as it should be.

So far they'd taken a few creatures here and there, always celebrating with a beer afterwards. Something felt…less satisfying about the whole ordeal though, it felt more like a chore now than helping people.

Dean figured it could be the whiskey talking. He felt a little number lately more than usual. Even when he, Sam, and Bobby were gathered in Bobby's living room drinking imported beer with old Joni Mitchell songs on repeat, a traditional post hunting ritual now that seemed a little more…cold.

Dean had to admit to himself that he indeed did miss having Cas around all the time. The angel had more important matters to attend to up in heaven Dean knew, but he still felt a little empty without his best friend by his side. He figured Cas' older brother Gabriel had to be kept in line by someone and needless to say Cas was probably on Gabriel patrol. It wasn't until night fell that day that Dean would get to see his old friend again.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

The air dropped to a cool temperature as Dean sat in the Impala, door open, and beer in hand stargazing. He sighed looking upwards and closing his eyes for only mere moments. He heard a soft flutter next to him, he looked over disappointed.

"What do you want asshat?" Dean grumbled, drinking his beer.

"Oh Dean is that no way to greet an old comrade," Balthazar asked, looking up at the sky as well. "Just came to check in."

"Yeah well get lost," Dean said. "I'm busy."

"I can see that," Balthazar replied sarcastically. "Want me to alert the papers of your dramatic breakthrough?"

"Why are you really here," Dean bit his tongue trying his best not to punch the sarcastic archangel next to him. "Besides to annoy me…shouldn't you be up there keeping your brothers in line?"

"Pssh them," Balthazar chuckled. "They're fine without me up there dictating their every move, that's really more Cas' job."

Dean tensed at the mention of the name.

"Aw Dean Winchester," Balthazar smirked. "Do you miss Cas your little boyfriend?"

Dean slammed the door to the Impala and walked off towards Bobby's house, kicking gravel in his path. Balthazar disappeared without a trace.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean tossed and turned in one of Bobby's guest beds. He couldn't tell if it was just because the bedsprings were older than mummification or if he needed to down more whiskey. He aimed for the second one and reached to grab the bottle, he suddenly though felt a rush of wind and a flutter of wings.

"Balthazar I swear to damn god above…" Dean turned on the light and looked over, it wasn't Balthazar but his best friend in a trench coat.

"Cas..?" Dean asked tiredly.

"Hello Dean." Cas nodded.

"Bout time your feathery heavenly ass showed up." Dean grumbled once and again and half awake, he reached for his glass downing some more liquor.

"You're upset," Cas seemed displeased. "I'm sorry Dean."

"Yeah whatever Cas," Dean sighed. "It just would've been nice to hear from yah you know, after the whole apocalypse bullshit I was concerned."

"Everything is in order in heaven as it should be," Cas said. "My brothers and I have been working nonstop or I would've come sooner."

"Yeah well your little buddy Balthazar dropped by," Dean loathed even the name. "To annoy me I suppose, royal pain in the ass he is."

"He can be quite, antagonizing," Cas replied, sitting down on the chair facing Dean's bed. "You look tired Dean."

"Well," Dean smirked and said sort of sarcastically and took another swig before setting the now empty glass down. "It's been a long week Cas."

Cas nodded, seeming unfazed by Dean's sarcasm. Dean figured it had gone over Cas' head. That was what never ceased to amaze Dean about the angel, that he could take Dean's sarcasm and cruel jokes at his expense and never yell, never cry, never get angry even. He'd just nod and stare with his crystal blue eyes, cocking his head like a shy puppy dog wanting a bone just as he was doing now.

"Your body requires rest Dean," Cas gave him an almost parental look. "Your eyes have dark circles underneath them, and you seem almost ashen."

It was true; Dean hadn't even shaved in over a month and was starting to grow a slight beard where his usual stubble was. His eyes had bags upon their bags, and his body seemed thinner. He could even feel the bottom of his ribs now. He had been working nonstop since the end of the world had ceased to pass. He stared back at Cas; his friend did seem genuinely concerned about him.

"So Dr. Phil," Dean chuckled. "Are you here to counsel me all night or are you going to let me sleep?"

"My name is not Phil nor am I a physician of humans," Cas seemed confused but he went with it. "But I'm here to make sure you sleep."

"Well then Sandman lay it on me." Dean laid down and sighed, his pillow suddenly seeming more comfortable though.

"Sleep Dean," Cas willed his friend to sleep, Dean's eyes slowly drooping with each movement of Cas' fingers. "You will thank me tomorrow."

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

The hours marched on and the clock chimed twice. The moonlight casting shadows into the dark room through the curtains. Castiel sat, unaffected by the time, in the old worn out chair Bobby kept for god only knows what reason. He kept his eyes on Dean, who for once slept soundly unlike the previous nights in the past months.

Cas couldn't fathom how one man could hold so much inside him. There were things Dean didn't dare speak of and Cas respected those, but he felt that Dean deserved at outlet other than alcohol and his car. Bobby and Sam were friends sure, but Cas wanted to do more for Dean. He felt almost responsible for the man that lay before him. Protective even, like a mother dog of her pups. Dean's soul wasn't the color Cas so desired it to be. He just wanted Dean happy.

In a rare moment of alone time on earth Cas let his wings spring free, on earth he could control their size so he shrunk them so they were small enough to only engulf around his body and nowhere else. They shone a sleek black color, the color of a fallen angel. They were jagged at the tips, holes in some of the feathers too. He sighed; they weren't pretty like they used to be. He looked over at Dean again and he sighed again.

Unaware to Castiel his wings begun to glow with a white light and it flowed on top of them, the light shone but not to the naked eye. It put the moon to shame.

Dean felt warmth engulf his gut and stomach, he could feel something good deep down, but he thought nothing of it before a slight smile slowly crept across his face in his sleep. Cas' wings stopped glowing and all was calm. The only thing that could be heard was Dean's peaceful breath hitting his pillow and the gentle call of a night bird crying out to the heavens above.

**Read and Review**

**Reviews are love guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry guys I've been at my dad's house. The wifi is a little finicky in my room but here is the second chapter.**

Chapter 2

"_**I'm anything but ordinary." – Train (Ordinary)**_

_September 15, 2010_

"We've got five dead bodies," Sam explained as he, Dean, and Bobby sat in the busy Richard's Diner in Omaha. "All the same cause of death, no convictions, clean records, and no connections to each one another other than all of them living here."

An almost orgasmic noise made its way up Dean's throat as he chewed his hamburger, the ketchup spilling out onto the plate below him.

"Dean," Sam gave Dean a look. "What is it with you today, can you focus please?"

"Sorry Sammy," Dean swallowed. "Just hungry, have been all morning for some reason."

"Yeah well tell yer tapeworm to calm it down," Bobby said. "And focus on our case."

Dean grimaced at the thought and turned towards the files. He studied them for a moment before pointing at the neck of one girl.

"There's a bite mark," Dean explained. "Underneath her ear, vamp maybe?"

"Maybe," Sam said. "We should definitely check that out at the morgue."

The policemen that were sitting at a table near them suddenly leapt up from the table and ran towards their cars. The three ran after them flashing their fake badges.

"What's wrong officer?" Sam asked.

"Just got another call," one of the officers said. "Another dead girl found, same COD."

The cops drove off without another word. Dean hopped into the driver's seat of the Impala and Sam climbed in with Bobby. The trio sped off as well.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

There was a lot of blood. That was the first thing Dean noticed. He looked around and down towards the body that was caked in her own drying blood and innards. Dean's stomach twisted slightly leaving a slight nauseous feeling in the pit of it. He smelled the blood, it was strong even though it was dried, his senses felt heightened. The air felt heavy and the room started to be a little fuzzy. Dean actually felt sick.

"Dean?" Sam asked, concerned.

Dean didn't answer him. He turned around and walked out of the room. He didn't know why the blood had affected him like that, this never happened before. He took deep breaths and rubbed his temples trying to stop the sick feeling. Luckily after a few minutes it indeed did pass.

"Balls boy," Bobby said to him. "What was that?"

"Yeah Dean," Sam's face filled with worry. "You never get sick at the sight of blood…what's wrong?"

"I'm fine…" Dean rasped out.

"But Dean…" Sam protested.

"I said I'm fine dammit!" Dean cursed and then sighed. "I just need…some air and some sleep."

"Ok man well," Sam cleared his throat. "Me and Bobby can finish up here, you just go back to the motel ok, you don't look so hot."

Dean nodded, more than happy to oblige. He walked out of the building slightly lightheaded but other than that fine. He reached the Impala and stood outside her driver's side door. Suddenly though there was a ringing, a quiet one, but still annoying. Dean rubbed his ears in protest and gritted his teeth. He looked around; the people seemed to move faster, more of a blur. He looked across the street; there at the bus stop staring at him stood the familiar figure of Zachariah. Dean squinted his eyes to see if he was even seeing straight, but as a bus passed by he looked again and Zachariah was gone without a trace.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

The sheets were a tangled mess in the small, dark room. The bodies in them shifting and breathing heavily. Not a noise was heard but the pair in bed.

"We could get caught," Gabriel said, ruffling his partner's hair as he kissed him. "Just so you know."

"Aw c'mon," Sam smirked. "That's all part of the fun; I thought you were the trickster Gabe?"

Gabriel traced Sam's abs. A thin layer of sweat protruding off their surface, he smirked and pulled Sam closer.

"I do enjoy fun Sammy," Gabriel chuckled. "Especially when you're involved."

The whispering in Sam's ear by his lover made him tremble. He kissed Gabriel, gripping his hips and feeling up his sides. He knew how to drive him wild.

Time flew by as body became one with another body. Sweat mixed with lust, hickey with teeth, touch with emotion. Sam released with a fiery passion into his lover and panted, his hair dripping with sweat and hanging down in front of his eyes. Gabriel finished shortly after; crying out Sam's name and whining. His wings shuddered, coated in sweat and excess dead grace released with his climax. His wings glowed a brownish amber color and seemed more vibrant now more than ever. Sam ruffled Gabriel's hair, moving his from his eyes and planting a sweet kiss on his lover's lips.

"You look beautiful," Sam pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. "My gorgeous angel."

"Mate." Gabriel nodded and played with Sam's hair. "My incredibly handsome, mate."

Sam chuckled and kissed him once more before allowing the smaller man to cuddle into him under the warm covers, the two slowly coming down from their high and falling asleep in each other's embrace.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean felt sick that's all there was to it. The room spun, his head ached, his stomach was trying to crawl up his throat. It wasn't unbearable but it was certainly uncomfortable. He stood and walked to the bathroom. He ran the faucet and wiped the cool water across his face.

The man in the mirror didn't look like him. There were worse bags under his eyes now, his skin looked slightly paler. He rubbed his five o' clock shadow that seemed to be growing rather fast and then his eyes. He paused a moment, looking closer. He looked into the mirror at his eyes. They were the most vibrant shade of green ever, with golden flecks in them. He shook it off as nerves and sick deliriousness, but his eyes had never been that shade before. He suddenly without warning cramped up in his side, the pain searing and tearing through the muscle, he grabbed the sink for support.

Images flashed through his head at rapid speed and with a shrill cry. A flash of red, the cry of an infant, the pull of wings. He cried out in pain and went for the toilet. His body ridding itself of bile and the food he'd eaten earlier. His vision blurred but he managed to stay upright and focused. He body trembled and he flushed the toilet, resting his head on the seat before carefully getting up and padding away towards his bed.

"Damn burger…" Dean cursed.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

The sun shone with a powerful brightness. The clouds were light and airy, but Cas begged to differ. Today was not the best day on his list.

"What is wrong Castiel?" Gabriel asked his brother, walking up to him and looking down to where Cas had his gaze fixed.

"Dean is ill," Cas sighed. "And suffering and I am at a loss as to why."

Gabriel sighed as well. He was openly concerned for the older Winchester, Cas had barely left where he stood now, feet had been planted on the ground firmly with no intention of leaving. Dean, he knew meant a lot to Cas.

"We will find out what is wrong with him," Gabriel reassured Cas. "But right now we have other matters, Zachariah is our problem now as is Anna, we must focus our efforts up in heaven for now."

Cas sighed, he knew what his brother said was true.

"But I promise you the second that's over," Gabriel said. "We will visit the brothers and find out exactly what is wrong."

Cas nodded and turned to his brother before the pair took off towards the deeper parts of heaven.

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_**You who has smiled when you're in pain, you who has soldiered through the profane." – Alanis Morisette (Guardian)**_

Gabriel breathed heavily. The pain almost too much to bear, he grasped his side and whined. He knew somehow in his heart that this would happen. His eyes were almost glassy, but his wings, his wings shone a bright orange almost. He stared into the mirror, the big home all of the angels lived in seemed smaller somehow, or maybe that was his shortness of breath.

"If Raphael or Zachariah finds out about this," Balthazar leaned against the doorframe; he had been comforting his sickly brother for the past hour. "You're dead, you do realize this, and they won't hesitate to kill you or your mate?"

"They WILL leave Sammy out of this," Gabriel arched his wings and ruffled the feathers, clearly annoyed and in a protective state, he clutched his stomach protectively and looked down at it. "He doesn't even know yet…I'm not sure if I should even tell him."

"He has a right to know Gabriel," Balthazar sighed. "They are his after all…"

Gabriel sighed as well, turning to face the mirror, his face drooped into a slight frown, he the trickster however, would never admit to being fearful.

Not by a long shot…

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"Wake up Dean," Sam hit Dean's head with a pillow and chuckled. "It's almost noon!"

"Bitch." Dean groaned and stretched.

"Jerk." Sam replied with a grin.

"So," Dean cracked his neck and knuckles, hoping to relieve some tension in his muscles from earlier. "Any news?"

"Not much," Sam replied, sipping his coffee and typing away. "I sent the rest of the crime scene photos to Bobby; he said he'd look over them in detail later on, by the way speaking of the crime scene, are you ok Dean?"

"Dude no chick flick moments," Dean groaned as he sat down at the table across from Sam. "Too early."

Dean smelled Sam's coffee with force. The smell causing his stomach to flip over itself. Before Sam could respond Dean was up and running to the bathroom, the elder brother hunched over the toilet and dry heaved before letting himself go. Bile and phlegm rose up Dean's throat and released themselves into the porcelain bowl below. Sam, confused, watched from the doorway.

"Bad food Dean?" Sam asked.

"N-not sure," Dean shakily replied. "Hope so."

Dean heaved again and Sam figured it was best to leave his brother alone. He turned to leave, but just as he was about to sit down at the table again he looked up to see Cas and Gabriel. Gabriel looked pale and sickly like Dean and Cas was practically holding him upright, he was clutching his stomach in a protective manner.

"Cas," Sam looked alarmed at the sight before him. "Wha…?"

"Sam," Cas' face was one of grave importance. "We need to talk…"

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Zachariah had walked the halls numerous times, but this time they felt more constricting. Not that it mattered how he felt, he served heaven, and there was no time for emotions in heaven. He walked up to Raphael who sat on his chair, perched like a raven ready to devour its prey.

"I trust you have pinpointed the problem." Raphael stared at Zachariah, expecting an immediate answer.

"Yes my brother," Zachariah's smile was a bit unnerving. "I have, Dean and Samuel Winchester have committed an extreme crime, and they will be punished accordingly."

"Punished," Anna exclaimed. "For what, for having maybe just a shred of happiness to possibly come into their lives?!"

"Happiness is not to be felt by angels," Zachariah explained. "It is practically a sin, we serve heaven, no one else, our needs and desires don't matter."

"But they should," Anna inched close to her older brother, their eyes meeting a fiery stone gaze. "These men have suffered greatly their entire lives, don't they deserve something, something good…"

"What they have created is not good," Zachariah growled, his wings arching big so as to intimidate Anna. "This has been proven, the first ones of their kind were destroyed for a reason, they are nothing but bad, I know this…you know this!"

Anna couldn't argue. They had been destroyed for a good reason the first time around. She knew somehow though, these would be different. Sam and Dean may have done horrible things, but they were good men with pure souls. Surely this time the outcome would be different.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"Wait," Sam was pale, he stammered, shocked. "Gabriel is what…?"

"With child," Cas explained once again. "Children actually, they are yours Sam, they look like you."

"How is this possible," Sam muttered. "It's not possible he is a guy!"

"It is very possible with angels Sammy," Gabriel hoarsely replied from the bed. "When we mated my wings were out, you…impregnated my grace, my soul, thus resulting in…nephilim."

"Nephilim," Sam gasped. "Wait you mean like, half human half angel?"

"That is correct," Cas said, nodding and taking his brother's hand in his. "They will be essentially half human half angel hybrids; I have foreseen their appearances and their personalities."

There was a pregnant pause. Sam felt a heavy feeling of happiness mixed with dread and fear. He'd read of nephilim and what had happened to them the first time around when they existed. He doubted heaven could even be remotely okay with this new development.

Dean stumbled out of the bathroom, his head spinning once again. His thoughts reeled and shrieked within his brain. He saw more visions, one of Cas holding what looked like a small child, one of wings once again, and one of Dean himself screaming. Dean shook the thoughts away and walked out to where Sam had been before. He was greeted by more than he had anticipated.

"Cas," Dean asked, still holding his queasy stomach. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come bearing news Dean," Cas came closer to the hunter and cocked his head at him. "You are ill like Gabriel is, same symptoms, I wonder…"

Cas reached out his hand to Dean's forehead, Dean flinched but let Cas do what he so desired. He, instead of being transported somewhere, was shocked to see that Cas was merely checking Dean for a fever. Dean opened his eyes and looked into the crystal blue ones of Cas before finally letting his hitched breath go free.

"You are not ill with any human disease," Cas seemed determined. "Dean do you trust me?"

"Well that's a stupid ass question Cas," Dean replied. "Of course I do, I just need to know what this is all abou-"

Dean's voice was cut in half when Cas suddenly reached into his soul. Dean winched and cried out in extreme pain. Sam leapt forward but was stopped by Gabriel who held his arm to keep him back. Dean's face contorted in such a way it put torture to shame. Cas pulled his arm out and pushed his sleeve back down his arm.

"Just as I feared…" Cas sighed.

"What's just as you feared," Dean panted, almost out of breath, Cas refused to answer him. "Cas answer me dammit!"

"How is this possible," Cas contemplated. "We've never mated; we've never done anything for this to happen…"

"FOR WHAT TO HAPPEN CAS?!" Dean practically growled, Cas turned to face the hunter who held onto the wall for support, his body a trembling mass, his eyes filled with rage mixed with fear, a sight Cas knew all too well.

"Dean," Cas said, eyes staring into what seemed to be Dean's soul almost. "You are by no knowledge of mine…bearing my children…"

Dean chuckled.

"Good one Cas," Dean's laughter grew. "Really good there, if I didn't know better I'd say you were developing a sense of humor."

"Dean," Cas said. "I'm not trying to be humorous."

"He's not lying Dean-o," Gabriel smirked then chuckled before it turned into a slight cough. "Join the club."

"I'm afraid it's true Dean," Sam gulped. "As much as I can't believe it either…"

"Oh c'mon," Dean growled. "You can't expect me to believe this silly joke can you, seriously Sammy I expected more from you, first of all I'm a man, it's physically impossible!"

"It is said," Cas explained. "That angels can impregnate humans without copulating if the bond between the angel and human is strong enough, most angels don't even realize they've done it until the human gives birth."

"Ok first of all can you NOT say copulating," Dean shuddered. "It's called sex, and second, what kind of bond are we talking about here like friendship?"

"It is said it must be a deeply profound…" Cas began.

"Oh no don't pull that "more profound bond" bullshit with me," Dean seemed to grow angrier by the moment. "This is all a bad joke at my expense because the angels are trying to be funny now, I ate a bad burger and this is food poisoning."

"Dean," Cas cocked his head again, giving Dean the same confused look that he gave him the day they met. "Why do you not believe me when I say you're carrying our children?"

"Your children Cas," Dean spat. "They're yours, you made them inside me without my consent, that is if they really exist, I had no part in this nor do I want any part in this…"

Dean marched over towards his coat and pulled it around his body. He readjusted his necklace and sighed, before looking over at the trio across from him.

"What?!" he glared and walked towards the door.

The gaze that fell upon Dean's from Sam, Dean could handle. Gabriel's too. But the heartbroken, hurt, gaze that came from and radiating from Castiel was one Dean couldn't handle. He looked into Cas' eyes and saw nothing but confusion, hurt, and possibly anger. Dean's face lightened for a mere second as he flashed and equally hurt stare Cas' way, but the angel only looked away.

Dean angrily grunted and walked out the door into the cool night air without a word.

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_**So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits, I hope you have found a friend." – Semisonic (Closing Time)**_

"Say it," Gabriel sighed, his eyes never meeting Sam's, the couple lay in bed, the lights out and nothing but the moonlight shining into the small room. "Say how disappointed you are…"

"Why would I be disappointed Gabe," Sam was spooning his lover, the act itself calming Gabriel ever so slightly, he rubbed the area on Gabriel's back where his wings would be. "It takes two."

"Could've controlled it," Gabriel buried his face into Sam's chest. "Could've done something…"

"Gabriel," Sam said. "What's done is done…there's nothing to do now but move on."

"Sammy," Gabriel sighed. "I can't do this again I just can't…"

"Can't do what again…?" Sam asked.

Before Sam could even get a reply, a whoosh of air was felt. Gabriel was gone, leaving Sam alone.

"Son of a bitch," Sam cursed. "Gabriel!"

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean's root beer cracked open with a satisfying pop as he sat on the hood of the Impala gazing up at the stars. He hadn't done that in quite awhile. He remembered him and Sam doing this years ago, every night without fail wherever they stopped, until dad told them to get off the Impala and that they were "smudging its finish". Dean gingerly touched the hood of the engine and sighed.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The voice of Balthazar was heard; he landed next to Dean on the car.

"Go away." Dean said.

"Why that's no way to greet an old friend." Balthazar chuckled and popped the other root beer Dean had in the cooler next to him.

"We're not friends." Dean glared.

"Alright fine," Balthazar said. "I came because I heard of what happened…"

Dean's gaze drifted downwards this time, he looked to his shoes, counting the scuff marks trying to avoid the obvious.

"If Cas had known what he was doing," Balthazar explained. "He wouldn't have done this to you, but truth is you're partly to the blame."

Balthazar was then suddenly pushed into a tree, Dean's hands at his throat and a look of pure rage on Dean's face.

"You bastard," Dean growled. "I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Oh but you did Dean," Balthazar smirked. "When angels procreate they need someone with a pure soul to do "the deed" with, someone with a more how should I put this…profound bond."

Dean's expression changed within a mere second, he backed away from Balthazar and smoothed his hair back, shaking his head.

"No," Dean said. "Not possible…angels don't have emotions."

"Fallen angels do," Balthazar explained. "Castiel is different than any other angel I've ever met…he feels, he thinks, he HAS emotions Dean, he just doesn't know what they are."

Dean was taking it all in; he knew where this was going.

"The way Castiel looks at you," Balthazar said. "The way he interacts with you, he'd rather die than let you suffer in any way; he's healed you every time he could, he's…he's utterly infatuated with you…he's…"

"In love with me…" Dean mumbled.

Balthazar simply flew away. Dean was alone once again with his thoughts as the cool air settled on his shoulders and his sighs were the only companion he had. He looked up to the stars again; they twinkled brightly as if almost…mocking him.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"You know what this has come to," Zachariah said. "What it will do to our kind, did you even consider others Gabriel…"

"Zachariah I cannot erase what has been done…" Gabriel felt ashamed almost, to be in his brother's presence like this.

"I have dealt with treason before," Zachariah snarled. "First Lucifer, then Michael, then Castiel…I will not hesitate to deal with you…do I make myself clear!"

Balthazar had been watching from the shadows, he knew better than to interfere with his brothers' fight, it would only result in bad.

"Kill them!" Zachariah spat.

"No," Gabriel was on the brink of tears, he held his stomach and bared his wings. "I won't!"

Zachariah's face was stone cold, no emotion. There was a flash of light and Gabriel was knocked against the doors and out into the hallway.

"Then you are not one of us…" Zachariah shut the doors, shaking the chandelier and rattling the halls.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Sam had been typing all night. Trying to research the case proved to be harder than it seemed, until he actually had a breakthrough. Bobby sat at the table across from him drinking beer and pouring through his books. Cas sat on the couch adjacent seemingly gathering his thoughts.

Dean interrupted the silence by coming back in through the door where he'd left. He walked over the tap and drank a glass of water.

"Whatcha got Sammy?" he asked, not even bothering to acknowledge Cas at this point.

"Something strange that's for sure," Sam replied. "It seems the blood at the scene, didn't just belong to the victim, a lot of it was..."

"Was what Sammy?" Dean had seen that look in Sam's eyes before.

"Demon blood, and not just any demon blood, Ruby's." Sam said breathlessly.

He earned stares from everyone in the room; a heavier silence fell upon the house. It seemed as if no one could even speak.

"We got a big problem Dean…" Sam looked worriedly at his brother.

**Read and Review**

**I hope people are enjoying this story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_**Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse behind this illusion." – Kansas (Carry on Wayward Son)**_

"Ruby's," Dean almost spit out his drink, his eyes glimmering with concern. "Thought we ganked that bitch…"

"We did," Sam said, matter of factly. "That's what concerns me…"

Dean sighed, his patience already wearing wire thin with the events of the past few days. His mind hadn't been where it needed to be, he knew everyone could sense he was off…he just wished he knew why.

"Well somebody wants her back." Bobby said trying to input as little as he could not wanting to set Dean off, the boy had been more irritable than a "woman on PMS" as Bobby would put it, over the past few days.

"The question is who." Cas said, his eyes meeting Dean's gaze.

"Or why…" Dean found himself staring back.

Cas looked away quickly not wanting to agitate the man before him further than he had already. Dean seemed almost a mixture of relieved and saddened when Cas turned away. He played it off by clearing his throat and returning his stare towards Sam.

"I'll check with heaven," Cas said. "They're bound to know what could have brought her back, or if there are any disturbances or things we should know."

"Do that." Dean said, he tried not to make it sound spiteful.

Cas disappeared in a rush of air and all was still for a mere moment.

"I'll check with the locals," Sam reached for his suit and tie. "See if they've noticed anything strange, you two stay here and go over books, articles, anything."

Sam left without another word and Dean sat down in front of Bobby, water in hand.

"You hurt his feelings yah idjit." Bobby stated, not bothering to look up from his old book.

"Who, Sam?" Dean asked.

"No Princess Leah," Bobby replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "I'm talkin about Cas…"

Dean feared Bobby would bring this up.

"You basically rejected his offspring Dean." Bobby sighed.

"I had no say," Dean replied defensively. "And no part of it!"

"Well you do now," Bobby yelled back. "Now listen, I'm not going to tell you what to do or how to feel that's for your own heart to understand, but what I want to get through to that thick headed skull of yours is that Cas has feelings too you know, and his ought to count for something, now are you gonna sit here with your head in your ass and be a spiteful son of a bitch to him, or are you gonna own up and be a real man…"

Dean let the words sink in, staring Bobby down clear as day in the eyes. He was like a father to him, he couldn't let him down.

"That's what I thought." Bobby's gaze never retracted from being stone cold.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Castiel could sense danger, and fear. Something he definitely experienced often enough from being beside the Winchesters to know meant nothing good. The air in heaven felt heavier, as if someone was taking weight after weight and throwing it upon the paradise. Castiel took one look around, familiarizing himself once again with home before walking into what felt like a sleeping lion's den.

"Ah Castiel," Zachariah's voice cried out from across the room. "Glad you could come."

"Brother," Cas stared in desperation. "What had happened here, it feels heavy, burdened?"

"The only burden here has been taken care of," Zachariah smirked. "Come, do have a seat?"

"I don't plan on staying long," Cas replied matter of factly. "Ruby has been resurrected, this effects everyone, I need to know if you or any other angels know why or how?"

"Castiel," Zachariah said. "Do you know what the word loyalty means?"

"Yes of course," Cas replied, seeming a bit confused with his brother's intentions. "It means being completely to devoted to a cause or a-"

"Ok that is quite enough Webster's Dictionary," Zachariah put down the glass of wine he had been drinking and stared Cas straight in the eyes. "I meant what does it mean to you personally, because right now it seems to have Dean Winchester's face written all over it…"

"You misunderstand my intentions brother I never meant to…" Cas stepped forward but Zachariah pushed him further back.

"Silence Castiel," Zachariah said, his teeth gritted. "You do realize that Gabriel has committed treason now with Sam, and this will be your second offense when it comes to Dean Winchester, you honestly don't know where your loyalties lie do you?"

"I am loyal to heaven and man," Cas sternly replied. "And you cannot question otherwise."

"Oh but I'm afraid I must," Zachariah walked closer to Cas, pushing him into a wall and becoming face to face with him. "You see Castiel I'm not scared of you, or the Winchesters, or anything on heaven or earth, now if you choose to double cross me I will not hesitate to deal with you and make you bow down like the submissive bitch dog that you are, do I make myself clear?"

Castiel could feel Zachariah's breath on his cheeks, the angel's eyes bore into what felt like Castiel's very soul. He knew where his loyalties lay. Who was Zachariah to question?

"Thank you for your time brother," Cas pushed away from him and walked towards the open doors. "We have an understanding."

"Good," Zachariah smirked. "Because one false move…"

Zachariah snapped his fingers and the wine glass shattered, red wine oozing into the cracks of the table like freshly spilt blood. Cas gulped, he wouldn't show fear though. Fear was the enemy. He and Zachariah held a knowing look for awhile and Castiel flew away to earth before the wine could even have a chance to dry.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Sam walked the streets and before long settled on coffee outside at a café on main street. He pulled out his laptop and begun to type. No people were out, none but him and the people in the café making lattes and frappes paying no attention to the outside world.

"So," a hauntingly familiar voice said to Sam. "Made a breakthrough I see, well look. at. that. Sammy, well done."

Sam gasped when he looked up and held the gaze of his worst nightmare come true.

"You were always so damn smart…" Lucifer smirked and cocked his head. "Didja miss me?"

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean felt his stomach, the child inside hardly felt alive in there. It didn't need to eat or move, it survived on Dean's soul, and thus far that was alive and well. Dean stared into the mirror at himself, he looked horrid, like sleep hadn't come to him in days. He looked like himself, he knew something was off though.

Another flash of white, a shrill cry, demons, demons everywhere.

Dean found himself on the floor moments later, staring into a cracked mirror, one he'd punched without recognition. He had curled in on himself, clutching his now bleeding hand and panting. The room around him stopped spinning and the mirror seemed clear once again. He stared at his reflection, someone he'd known for years…now he wasn't so sure.

The mirror wasn't the only thing that was cracked anymore.

**Read and Review**

**OMG Ruby AND Lucifer are back! Double WTF!**

**And what is happening to Dean? Any guesses anyone?**

**And where do Cas' loyalties lie?**

**Answers will come soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_**And I'm…calling all angels." – Train (Calling All Angels)**_

"What do you want," Sam growled, unaware of the world around him and only focusing on his enemy before him. "Leave now!"

"Aww c'mon Sammy I'm bored," Lucifer smirked. "Play with me."

"What. Do. You. Want." Sam said through clenched teeth.

"Simple Sammy," Lucifer said. "I came to tell you something, a delicious little secret."

Sam furrowed his brow and looked around, no one seemed to be aware of neither his companion nor the fact that it probably looked as if he was talking to himself.

"Spit it out," Sam grumbled. "Venomous demon bastard."

"Your vocabulary is exemplary Sammy," Lucifer sighed and twirled a straw between two of his fingers. "I came to tell you that your children are not safe, not from heaven or hell."

"You wouldn't…" Sam glared.

"Too late Sammy," Lucifer smirked evilly. "You refused to be my vessel so in turn I'm taking one of your children, you just won't know which one, but really Sammy boy you brought this upon yourself."

Sam sighed; he had refused Lucifer with good reason.

"Oh c'mon Sammy," Lucifer said. "It's not that bad, I'll take care of him or her real good."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Sam yelled he opened his eyes to see that in fact Lucifer was gone; he was alone once again on the semi-busy street at a coffee shop table. All was still, as if Lucifer had never been there in the first place.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

The hood of the Impala was propped up at an angle and the body lifted up slightly. Dean stood before it, his IPod ear buds in his ears blasting Aerosmith and a wrench in his hand. His tank top, hands and the top of his jeans had grease stains. He wiped his sweaty forehead and kept singing.

"Ragdoll livin in a movie," Dean sang, his eyes closed, really getting into the music. "Hot tramp daddies little cutie."

He repaired the various loose things inside the Impala's hood, the song continued.

"I'm ripping up a ragdoll," Dean still sung. "Like throwing away an old toy!"

Castiel flew down from heaven and landed behind Dean. Dean jumped when he turned around, opening his eyes to find Cas before him. He removed his ear buds.

"Dammit Cas," he sighed. "Don't do that!"

"Why would you rip up a doll," Cas asked, cocking his head slightly. "Dolls do not have parents either, so how is one daddy's little "cutie"?"

Dean sighed, he wasn't about to explain music to Cas, much less the meaning behind the particular song he was singing.

"Have you found out anything about Ruby?" Dean asked, quickly changing the subject.

"No report from heaven," Cas said, he wasn't about to tell Dean about his encounter with Zachariah. "They do not know what she is doing here much less what she has planned."

"Great." Dean grunted as he shut the hood of his car and wiped his greasy hands on an old dish rag. Cas found himself intrigued with Dean's attire most of all as he stared at the man before him. His eyes traced Dean's arm muscles and they finally rested upon the man's rosy lips.

"Earth to Cas," Dean asked. "You in there?"

"Of course I am Dean," Cas shook his head to get out of his trance. "I cannot simply pick another vessel?"

"I meant…never mind." Dean replied.

Dean gasped slightly as he felt the child inside of him move. He held his side and focused on breathing, it hurt a little. Cas noticed Dean's discomfort and cocked his head.

"Are you alright Dean?" Cas asked, whole heartedly willing to help in any way.

"I'm fine Cas," Dean replied. "I don't want to discuss it…"

Dean walked away back into Bobby's house, dropping the rag in the toolbox and shutting the door behind him. Cas' smiled drooped and he sighed. Dean looked back only once from the window at the angel standing alone in the gravel lot littered with Bobby's cars. He sighed as well and headed up towards the shower.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Gabriel flew down to earth, his wings tired and aching. He had flown nonstop from heaven to the front gates of Bobby's house. There was a bruise on his side from where Zachariah had kicked him; luckily it hadn't been on his stomach. He clutched his stomach and felt his children. He smiled at the thought; he was going to have children with Sam, the love of his life. He had felt the children's souls, they were pure and happy. They were both male and both had six wings that was all Gabriel could sense. He knew they'd be smart like Sam was though.

His breath hitched and he walked forward through Bobby's front door, he made his way without a sound to Sam's room and when he got in the room he collapsed upon the bed. The sheets welcoming him into peaceful safety. He let his wings out which he carefully wrapped around his body. He clutched his stomach protectively, his motherly instincts already kicking in and he gently drifted off.

When he awoke next he could hear footsteps, he felt a hand touch his face. He reached up in shock and grabbed a wrist. He found himself face to face with a concerned Sam.

"Gabe," Sam said, concerned. "What happened?"

"Had a little tiff with Zach," Gabriel smirked. "I'm ok Samsquatch I promise."

Sam smoothed Gabriel's hair back and placed a chaste kiss upon his forehead. He cupped his cheek and with the other hand he touched Gabriel's stomach feeling his children.

"I still can't believe they're in there." Sam smiled slightly, that crooked smile that Gabriel loved so much.

"You're sure you're not angry?" Gabriel asked sheepishly.

"I could never be angry about something like this Gabe," Sam whispered in his ear. "It's something we created, out of love, something beautiful."

"Just like you Sammich." Gabe chuckled and kissed Sam.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

The warm water felt great on Dean's skin as he washed his hair. All his troubles seemed to melt away when he was in the shower. He closed his eyes and felt the warm beads of water fall on his neck, down his chest and to his navel, his mouth slightly opened.

He suddenly felt pain in his head. Like someone was taking a metal pot and banging his head against it. It was worse than a headache. He saw things, blood, millions of demons, Ruby, Crowley, everything came in short flashes. Zachariah was the last person he saw.

"_Your time draws near Dean Winchester." _Zachariah said a stone cold look on his face, one that looked as if he was hell-bent on murder.

Dean held his head and gritted his teeth. The ringing in his ears and his brain almost becoming unbearable. He held himself steady against the wall, his legs literally shaking. He turned the water off and toweled off before putting his clothes on. He wiped the mirror clean of steam and looked at his eyes again; the circle of yellow that surrounded his pupils grew bigger every day.

He could only hope it was an illusion.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Panting was heard. The lights were turned off and the covers pulled up upon Sam's shoulders as he slowly rocked in and out of his lover. Gabriel was a withering, twitching mess underneath him. He held onto Sam's sides and whimpered.

"S-Sammy…" Gabriel's body shook with a hard release.

Sam followed shortly after, panting and breathing on Gabriel's skin as he smoothed his lover's hair back and kissed him.

"You're so beautiful," Sam said. "Especially under me."

"Don't get cocky moose," Gabriel smirked and laughed. "That's my job."

"Only cocky I get is yours." Sam rested his forehead on Gabriel's and kissed him again.

"I swear," Gabriel said. "Your jokes get worse every day."

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"You can't possibly see it as just," Anna argued with her brothers, Raphael sat stern looking and holding a glass of wine, Zachariah stood before her a solid glare penetrating from his gaze. "Killing the unborn!"

"We've done it before," Zachariah stated. "We can do it again."

"How can you kill a child you don't even know is bad," Anna cried out. "It isn't right!"

"This isn't about right or wrong sister dear," Raphael said. "Castiel is in the wrong; Dean Winchester's child must be destroyed, Sam Winchester's children must be destroyed before Lucifer gets a hold of them."

"Maybe you're wrong," Anna defensively shot back. "Maybe they will fight fate, maybe they'll turn out ok."

"We can't take that chance," Raphael stood up. "They must be destroyed!"

Unknown to both parties, Anna and the two male angels, Balthazar had been listening in. He walked down the hall to his room, a determined gaze upon his face. He had seen too much tragedy to see any more. Much less see it by the hand of his brothers, the two he'd called family and fought with all of his life. Hell, Zachariah had practically raised him after Lucifer fell. How one man could be so empty inside was beyond him. Balthazar sat down on his bed and ran his hand across the sheets; it seemed more uncomfortable now than ever. Suddenly heaven didn't seem quite like home anymore.

**Read and Review**

**So all is okay with Sam and Gabriel.**

**Dean's visions are getting worse, what exactly is going on there and what does Zachariah mean his time draws near? **

**More to come and more questions will be answered soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_**What did you expect to find, was it something you left behind, don't you remember anything I said when I said don't fall away…leave the bleeding in my hands in my hands again." – Fuel (Hemorrhage (In My Hands))**_

Dean felt the best way to get answers anywhere fast was to consult Crowley and determine a game plan. If anyone Crowley would know Ruby's where a bouts and possibly what she had planned since they were at a loss with heaven. So he and Bobby sat in Bobby's dingy basement, pouring out books and summoning spells anything to get some kind of idea as to why and how Ruby was back along with maybe who brought her back.

Bobby cleared his throat and threw an old dusty book in Dean's direction while continuing to look for what they desired.

"I think you hurt Cas' feelings worse." Bobby stated.

Dean grunted, trying to avoid talking once again about the obvious. His gaze shifted downwards as he pretended to be reading a less than interesting paragraph about mermaids. Bobby rolled his eyes at him and climbed down from his step stool.

"Dean," Bobby sighed. "When are you going to look at the reality in front of you and accept it?"

"What the ever living hell are you going on about Bobby?" Dean replied.

"You're having Cas' kid for hell's sake Dean," Bobby exclaimed. "You can't ignore that little factor like it doesn't exist; Cas is aching to talk to you about it all and you keep ignoring him like a stray dog."

Dean opened his mouth to argue but it was useless, Bobby was right. He had been ignoring Cas. Not because he wanted to, but because he didn't even know how to approach the subject much less the weird mental state he seemed to be in himself. He didn't even want to think about bringing children into the hunter life, much less half angel children.

"Let's just skip the chick flick moments and focus on Ruby Bobby…" Dean rubbed between his eyes and exhaled.

Bobby sighed, he couldn't force Dean into anything but he knew he needed to talk to Cas and one way or the other the "damn idjit" would.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Gabriel lay on his bed in heaven, his shirt pulled up and his wings unfurled. The light from beyond the clouds penetrated through the clouds and into his room. He remembered the room as a small child, happy times with Balthazar mostly, he remembered being a small graceling and running to the window to watch the sun rise, but mostly some things he'd love to forget.

Balthazar came in a moment later with his sleeves rolled up and a soft smile on his face.

"I don't see why this is necessary brother," Gabriel said. "I can feel them developing fine."

"I need to make sure," Balthazar replied. "It's not like you can reach into your own soul and feel them now is it?"

Gabriel gulped, he'd loathed this part. Regardless to rumors he hated pain.

Balthazar reached his hand into Gabriel's grace softly, trying not to hurt his younger brother too much. He felt into his soul to where the children lay, he felt each child; both of them were equally as perfect. They were beginning to sprout tiny wings on their backs, but only the little stubs so far. Their hair was developed; they both had Sam's hair. He smiled slightly, more a saddened one before pulling his hand out of Gabriel's soul. Gabriel winced slightly and held his stomach afterwards.

"They're perfect." Balthazar smiled and pulled down his sleeves.

"Good," Gabriel looked down to his stomach and rubbed it soothingly. "I'm not sure I'll ever want them to leave my soul."

"They'll have to grow up sometime Gabriel." Balthazar stated.

"Yes," Gabriel sighed, a faraway sad look in his eyes. "I just don't want their hands to slip away from mine…"

"Now you know how I felt when you grew up." Balthazar smiled bigger and placed his hand over Gabriel's earning a smile from his younger brother as well.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"You rang Winchester?" Crowley appeared in the devil's trap Bobby and Dean had lain out and drawn upon the floor.

"Where's Ruby." Bobby said.

"Why Robert," Crowley smirked. "So sexy when you're hell bent on killing someone."

"I think you misheard him," Dean growled. "Where's. Ruby."

"Like hell if I know," Crowley exclaimed. "You think I keep track of all those little whores, they're below me!"

"Listen Crowley," Bobby said sternly. "Ruby's planning something; we need to know what before lives are lost, Kapeesh?"

"I may be able to spot you another deal Robert," Crowley smirked. "For a price."

"Name it." Bobby stared into Crowley's dead eyes.

"A blood contract instead of the usual kiss," Crowley cocked his head, somehow it was less cute than when Cas did it Dean thought, but nothing Cas did was "cute", of course not. "A little of your blood becomes mine for all eternity."

"So basically I'd be your bitch?" Bobby scoffed.

"Think of it more as lifetime business partner," Crowley replied. "Ultimately you'll owe me something major in the end, but until then I'll do anything your little heart desires for you."

"Anything?" Dean asked, still highly skeptical.

"A deal is a deal Winchester," Crowley's stone cold stare bore into Dean's eyes. "Unless of course you don't believe me?"

Dean's thoughts raced, what could possibly go wrong with making a blood contract with the king of hell? Everything. This really wasn't on Dean's bucket list but if it meant gaining intel about Ruby it certainly was worth it. He reached into his pocket and drew his knife, he and Bobby both cut their arms as Crowley reached out to collect the blood. He put it in a little vial and closed the lid.

"You'll hear from me as soon as I know anything," Crowley smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you two."

He then in the blink of an eye disappeared.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Sam sat alone. His mind had been plagued with thoughts of what Lucifer had said to him. He wouldn't, no couldn't, let that happen to one of his children. Maybe he should've just said yes. He took a swig of beer and wiped his mouth before continuing to type. Research was hard considering he had no idea about what he was even dealing with.

He had been hard at work researching baby angels.

"_Angels have long since rumored to come to earth to mate with humans than impregnate them to create Nephilim, half human half angel hybrids to return to heaven and keep the angel population going as decreed by god's will." _

Wikipedia, Sam determined, could go suck a dick.

The internet wasn't helping and it wasn't as if he could just ask any angel. Things, based on what Cas had said, weren't looking too positive up in heaven. He honestly wished that everything in his life could be normal or at least relatively normal for once. He had been excited about having kids with Gabriel before this whole Ruby thing came into the picture.

He knew Gabriel would take the whole Ruby thing hard, considering that when Sam was a blood junkie he and Ruby had technically been an item, but there was no way he could tell him about his brother from the underworld's less than pleasant visit.

Sam determined he needed another beer.

**Read and Review**

**Will Dean ever just talk to Cas?**

**And what's up with Crowley's contract, what's the ultimate price exactly?**

**And is Dean going nuts or is it something more?**

**More to come soon **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**There's going to minor BobbyxCrowley in this story but it's one sided on Crowley's side and it won't be a major pairing.**

"_**I remember running through the wet grass, falling a step behind, both of us never tiring, desperately wanting." – Better than Ezra (Desperately Wanting)**_

"So when are you going to talk to him?" Sam asked.

The question had caught Dean off guard ever since this whole mess had started. He had clearly been trying to avoid talking to Cas the entire week, but now everyone was taking notice. Since when had everyone cared so much about Dean's personal life anyways? If he didn't want to talk to Cas then he didn't have to simple as that. He couldn't understand what the big deal was.

"I don't have anything to say to him." Dean shrugged, it was simple and true.

"Maybe not but he has some things I'm sure he wants to say to you," Sam stated. "Dean believe it or not Cas has feelings too, it's not like he meant to do what he did to you."

"Look Sam I know he didn't mean to do what he did," Dean sighed, clearly getting pissed about bringing up the child again. "But what's done is done, he can't reverse it and he can't stop it, I don't want to discuss this and I don't need any suggestions as to why I should…now if you'll excuse me it's late and I need to go clear my head."

"Dean," Sam asked. "Where are you going?"

"On a walk…" Dean said and walked out slamming the door behind him.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Crowley wasn't having much luck locating Ruby. As promised he was to check in with either Bobby or Dean since he was basically their bitch now. He appeared in Bobby's basement not by his choice and saw the man relocating old books and tossing some into a box labeled "throw away".

"Mermaids still exist," Crowley said. "You may wanna keep that one."

Bobby looked up; he dusted off his hands and removed the said book from the box.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Not long," Crowley replied. "I just came to tell you that Ruby is still off my radar, but I tried ever so hard to find her for you Robert."

"I'd prefer you not call me Robert," Bobby said. "And thank you for the update."

"Anything for a client," Crowley smirked; he poured himself a glass of whiskey. "I do hope this whole Ruby thing doesn't get out of hand, I'd sure hate to lose you Robert?"

"You'd just miss my blood," Bobby scoffed. "And missing harvesting my precious soul when I finally do kick the bucket."

Crowley sighed. He really wished Bobby wouldn't talk about his demise so openly. It actually hurt Crowley to think he'd have to collect Bobby's soul one day. Crowley was prideful, spiteful and maybe a little bad, but he wasn't heartless. He actually had a soft spot for the older hunter. He would never admit it out loud to even say he was thinking the thoughts he was about Bobby Singer, but he knew the man would never act upon any feelings Crowley had so he figured it was best to keep his mouth shut.

"I really wish you wouldn't wing that fact around like a baseball bat," Crowley sighed. "You're not as lonely as you make yourself out to be."

"Easy for you to say," Bobby huffed, heaving boxes back to their rightful places. "At least you don't drink alone every night."

"First of all I don't drink every night," Crowley said. "And there is an obtuse difference between "alone" and "lonely", you dear Robert are not alone, but you are going to be lonely if you do not open up to someone."

"Yeah well you're not exactly on my list of therapists right now Crowley," Bobby said. "Don't you have work to do?"

Crowley sighed again and set down his empty glass, his gaze lingered on Bobby's before he walked over to the door from whence he'd came.

"I'll come back when I have something to your liking." Crowley then disappeared without a trace that he had even been there to begin with.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Gabriel cuddled with Sam. He missed the nights before the whole pregnancy thing when he and Sam could just hold one another without a care in the world. Gabriel figured those days were over.

"So," Sam asked, his hand trailing up Gabriel's shirt and under it, feeling his stomach. "You thought of any names yet?"

"You know Sammich I honestly haven't really thought about it," Gabriel said. "It's still hard to believe as it is…"

"I've been putting a little thought into it," Sam looked up at the ceiling then back down into his lover's amber eyes. "I have a few names in mind I guess."

"They're both boys Balthazar checked," Gabriel said. "They look like you, except the eyes, they have my eyes."

Sam smiled in thought, as much as Dean and he had denied wanting the apple pie life, the thought always appealed to Sam. He'd never told Dean because he knew the hunter life meant there never was an "apple pie life".

"I was thinking Dally or Marcus?" Sam suggested.

"Dally," Gabriel snickered. "Seriously Sammy where did you look up that name, I mean did you like pull that out of your ass or something?"

Sam found himself laughing, he laughed so hard he was about to fall off the bed. He gripped the sheets and looked back at Gabriel.

"Yes Gabe," Sam smirked. "I totally pulled it out of my ass, but don't you like it?"

"Sammy," Gabriel smirked and kissed him. "I love it."

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean couldn't speak for his feet, but his thoughts had found him in front of a fountain, the path in the park was surprisingly sort of busy even though it was night. The lights from the fountain reflected through the spraying water and into the pond below. Dean sat on a bench overlooking it his thoughts a jumbled mess. He held his hands together in front of his knees as he leaned on them. Happy couples and joggers, people with dogs and children passed by him left and right, but none seemed to take notice towards Dean.

"Hello Dean," Cas flew to the bench next to him. "It is a nice night tonight isn't it?"

"It is," Dean looked back to the water, it danced almost. "Really nice…"

Dean tried to focus on anything but talking to Cas.

"_I wonder where the water goes," _Dean asked himself. "_Maybe it disappears, maybe it's recycled, maybe…"_

"Dean," Cas said. "I know you've been avoiding me…"

"_Water…fountain…recycles…" _Dean's mind tried anything to avoid the question.

"I can understand why," Cas sighed. "But I wish you wouldn't, it makes it harder for me to try to apologize for what I've done to you…"

Dean was caught slightly off guard by Cas' words. He sighed again, still trying not to look Cas in the eyes.

"I'm truly sorry Dean," Cas said. "I didn't even know this was possible, I if I had known I wouldn't have let it happen…"

"Cas," Dean said. "It's not your fault."

"Don't try to defend me," Cas said. "I did this to you, I can fix it, and I want to fix it…"

Dean looked to Cas, his crystal blue eyes stood out even in the night time. He cocked his head slightly in an even cuter fashion than usual. Dean found himself enchanted by his gaze, his lips lifted up slightly at the corner to form a slight smile. He knew he and Cas could really and truly speak more without words than they could with, but right now it was as if Cas was speaking a foreign language with his eyes, Dean couldn't decipher what he was asking him.

"You leave your mouth open too long Cas," Dean chuckled. "Flies will get in."

Cas looked slightly more confused but he closed his mouth.

"Dean," Cas replied. "Flies don't come out at night?"

"It's an expression Cas." Dean said.

"You mean like the one where pigs magically grow appendages like my wings out of my back and fly?"

"Yeah," Dean chucked again. "Just like that."

"Have you given any thought about it Dean," Cas asked. "The child I mean?"

"It's," Dean stammered a little. "It's crossed my mind yeah."

"If you do not wish to keep it I can have it taken away." Cas stated, his words seeming almost sad at the thought.

"I wouldn't ask that of you Cas," Dean said. "I don't want to kill it…"

"You don't?" Cas asked, seeming almost amazed.

"I wouldn't kill a child Cas," Dean replied. "Especially…"

Dean's breath hitched almost, he couldn't say his real thoughts, too risky he thought.

"Especially one that is mine." Dean finished.

"Then I shall respect your wishes Dean." Cas nodded and suddenly Dean was alone again with no noise but the gurgling fountain next to him, the bench seemed colder than before.

**Read and Review**

**A little CrowleyxBobby there**

**You guys like the names of Sam and Gabe's kids? :3**

**And Dean finally talked to Cas, well sort of.**

**More to come soon, hope you all are enjoying the story so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_**But the clock is another demon that devours our time in Eden." – 10,000 Maniacs (Eden)**_

_ "Aww c'mon Sammy it won't be bad," Lucifer smirked, following the man so that no matter where he ran he couldn't escape. "I'll take good care of them…very good care of em."_

_ "Shut up!" Sam yelled, he ran, touching everything around him in the impending darkness, trying not to run into anything._

_ "Please Sammy," Lucifer begged. "Consider it payback, you could've said yes but you didn't now…you're gonna pay."_

Sam woke up in a cold sweat, it had seemed so real he'd almost forgotten he was dreaming. The room was filled with light as he looked over at the alarm clock. Eleven am. He smoothed his hair back; looking to his left Gabriel was no longer by his side as he had been the night before. The angel probably went back to heaven. He straightened his sagging boxers and shrugged on a shirt before going downstairs where he heard his name being called.

Bobby had plates set out on the table, four to be exact. Glasses of orange juice had been poured and pancakes were cooking in a pan on the stove. Everything smelled so good; Sam sniffed the air before sitting down across from Dean.

"Are we expecting a guest?" Sam asked.

"I just know that angel of yours like to eat Sam," Bobby stated, flipping another doughy pancake onto a plate. "Unlike Cas and at the moment, Dean."

"I told you Bobby I'm trying to research something." Dean replied.

"You," Sam scoffed, trying not to laugh. "Researching something, excuse me but who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"He's sitting right in front of you Sammy," Dean replied. "And if you must know, I'm researching the little munchkin inside of me."

"I've already tried," Sam said. "I didn't have much luck, besides the old stories and wives tales floating around the internet, apparently angels used to do this sort of thing all the time, they'd come down to earth to mate and create more of their kind."

Dean gulped down his orange juice, trying to ignore the sickening feeling creeping up in his stomach from the smells around him.

"They're called Nephilim," Sam explained. "Half human half angel, apparently they are actually quite powerful, in fact they were all wiped out by God supposedly a number of millennia ago."

"Wiped out," Dean said. "Sheesh, they must've done something bad then…"

"Who knows," Sam replied. "All I know is that these are going to be powerful children, Winchesters and angels now THAT's a combination made in history."

Two flutters of wings were heard and Castiel and Gabriel appeared, both looking tired, Cas looked almost saddened, Dean would've asked why, but he was quickly cut off by the obnoxious Archangel.

"Yum pancakes," Gabriel smirked and dug right in. "Thanks Bobby."

"Yer welcome idjit," Bobby said. "Cravings begun already?"

"You know it," Gabriel laughed. "I ate three chocolate sundaes last night."

"It was thoroughly disgusting." Cas snipped.

Dean was surprised; he'd never really seen this side of Cas before, a tired more firm Castiel. His blue eyes seemed almost faded as he breathed out a sigh.

"Do we have any more leads on Ruby…?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact we do," Sam said. "Her killings have increased, but it's weird it's as if they follow a path, one away from here, she seems to be moving West, but then she curves up North sort of, it seems to be random killings, but we don't know that for sure so…we decided to follow her."

"Woah boys wait a minute," Bobby protested. "Dean is…not really capable of hunting right now."

"You calling me handicapped old man?" Dean replied.

"I'm saying Dean," Bobby explained. "You about lost your lunch at the last crime scene we went to, you can barely stand up in the morning and you have those weird headaches you keep talking about every minute of the day practically, you're in no condition to hunt a demon."

"Bobby Ruby is the only case we have right now," Dean replied sternly. "I'm gonna go stir crazy if I stay in your crap shack much longer, no offense, and if it makes you feel better I'll have Sammy with me."

"And Cas." Bobby replied.

Dean stared almost is disbelief, Bobby was purposely trying to make them talk to each other.

"Yah heard me." Bobby nodded.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

So there Dean found himself, in the driver's seat of the shimmering old Impala with Sammy by his side, Cas and a pregnant Archangel in the backseat. The dust from the road kicked up around the vehicle, Dean's knuckles were about white from gripping the steering wheel. Gabriel for some reason was getting on his nerves more than usual, chatting on and on about gibberish and sucking on a lollipop. What worried Dean most was Cas, how quiet he was being was eerie to Dean, Cas was quiet sure, but not ever THIS quiet.

"So Dean-O," Gabriel smirked. "You get radio on this hunk of junk?"

"First of all Baby is not a hunk of junk," Dean grit his teeth and glared from the mirror. "And second, house rules, driver picks the music or in this case the silence, and shotgun and BACKSEAT shuts their cake holes."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood Dean-O," Gabriel pouted slightly, slumping a little in the seat. "Geez what crawled up your ass?"

Dean sighed, it wasn't what had "crawled up his ass" that was bothering him, it was what "hadn't been said between him and the holy tax accountant in the backseat"…that was what was bothering him.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN - SPN – SPN

The weather proved to take a turn for the worse. Dean felt it best to pull over somewhere for the night and rest. He pulled the Impala into the nearest motel about twenty miles from Bobby's house and checked in two rooms under one of many aliases before helping unpack some bags from the trunk. The rooms were nicer than the ones they usually stayed in, the beds were nicely made; the curtains not dusty or moldy like the boys were used to. The air didn't reek of old wood smell. It was overall nice. Dean thrust his bag upon one of the beds in his and Cas' room. There presented one small issue though.

"You can have the bed Cas," Dean gulped, already feeling slightly uncomfortable about the sleeping situation; he couldn't help but wonder if somehow telepathically Bobby did this too. "I'm not tired."

"I do not require sleep Dean," Cas replied, cocking his head slightly. "So you clearly need the bed more than I do."

"Cas seriously man," Dean stiffened a little. "You can have it, there's a pull out couch over there I'd be much more comfortable on."

"If you are sure Dean." Cas stared the man in the eyes, making Dean shift slightly on his feet.

"Never been surer of anything in my life…" Dean bit his lip and walked out the motel room door.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Sam sat with Dean on the hood of the Impala after the rain had cleared a little, the clouds still hung low though so there were no stars to see. Dean kept sighing; Sam couldn't help but take notice. Dean had been acting strange not only since he'd learned Cas knocked him up accidentally, but since yesterday evening.

"So," Sam asked, desperately trying to break the silence. "You thought of any names yet?"

Dean remained silent.

"You can't act like it doesn't exist Dean," Sam sternly gazed his brother's way. "Don't treat it like all your other issues and ignore it."

"My only issue right now Sam," Dean glared. "Is catching Ruby and I certainly don't need lip service from everyone I have to see daily about this…thing inside me?!"

"Wow Dean," Sam scoffed his jaw clenching. "This is what we always wanted, a normal life, kids, family, happiness…but I forgot you're scared to have that."

"I'm not scared Sam," Dean spat, his words full of venom. "It's just not a life that ever happens to a hunter, and it never will."

"Oh that's right I forgot," Sam laughed sarcastically. "You're not scared, you're terrified, terrified of being just. Like. Dad."

It took all of Dean's willpower not to clock Sam right there. He knocked Sam's beer bottle off of the Impala, smashing it upon the pavements, shards of glass flying everywhere. He tensely walked back into the motel room. The lights had been dimmed and the curtains pulled. The air outside blew in through the open window. Dean looked over at the bed he had sacrificed to the angel. Cas was actually sleeping. His chest rising and falling slowly, he actually looked peaceful. His coat still wrapped tight around him, with no intention of coming off of his body.

Dean walked over to the bedside. He carefully removed Cas' shoes and placed them at the end of the bed. He found himself smiling at the sleeping angel. He placed a hand on his shoulder for only a moment before walking over to the couch where sleep slowly but surely found him.

**Read and Review**

**Sammy hit a nerve with Dean**

**What's up with Ruby, why's she killing people?**

**And will Dean ever acknowledge the fact that he's gonna be a dad?**

**More to come**

**Reviews appreciated greatly :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_**I would dial the numbers just to listen to your breath, and I would stand inside my hell and hold the hand of death." – Melissa Etheridge (Come to My Window)**_

"So all the vics had the same COD?" Dean asked, flashing his fake badge at their latest Ruby crime scene. She had led them a little further up the road into a more northern part of Kansas, twelve vics total, this would make thirteen. Dean swallowed his morning sickness, wanting to appear fine.

"That's correct," the Kansas PD said. "This type of killing's been reported in about five other counties along the way, same coroner's report, although it's strange, no weapons were used, it was if they were poisoned from the inside."

"Something in their drinks maybe," Sam said. "Did Mrs. Paulson have any enemies?"

"None that I know of," the Kansas PD replied, writing a few notes on his notepad. "Her sister is over there if you want to talk to her."

"No need." Sam replied. "We'll send our people if needed, this method is used often times with serial killers, we'll head back to the precinct see if we can't present them some evidence."

The Kansas PD nodded his head, walking off. Sam elbowed Dean signaling it was time to leave. Dean stared down at the dead body of the young woman with a look of disgust. He could feel his breakfast rising to his throat, but he managed to keep it down for that moment. Ruby would kill innocents she wasn't afraid to do so. Dean and Sam had been hot on her trail for the past two days since they left Bobby's, but it didn't help having to stop on account of Gabriel and Dean's own pregnancy issues.

Dean looked around; the air seemed heavier all of a sudden. His hair actually stood on end. He looked upon the crowd of curious onlookers who had begun to disperse slightly. He spotted Zachariah's face once again staring, stone cold, upon Dean's gaze. Dean returned the glare before he heard Sam calling his name, he looked away only once then back and Zachariah was once again gone.

Dean walked off to join his brother in the Impala, Dean took the driver's seat and begun to drive back to the motel. His stomach suddenly flipped, he pulled over by the grassy field next to the road and flung himself from the parked vehicle. His breakfast coming up and out of his mouth, bile rose up his throat and burned on the way out, he heaved, his shoulders convulsing with every movement. The air became hot, his head ached and he held it as more visions came.

The blood was a recurring vision. He saw demons again. He saw people fighting; he couldn't make them out though. He held his head and breathed heavily trying to focus on anything but the pain.

_"Face it Winchester," _Zachariah's voice rang through Dean's head like a snare drum. "_The end is near…"_

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"Come on brother," Cas actually groaned. "That is utterly revolting."

"Hey if YOU were pregnant and not Dean-O," Gabriel swallowed another spoonful of ice cream, his fifth bowl today. "You'd understand."

"Well luckily," Cas sighed. "I do not wish to indulge myself in mindless sweet foods."

"This is about Dean isn't it?" Gabriel set the empty bowl down and zapped it away before cocking his head at Cas.

"Yes," Cas replied. "I can't lie to you brother, Dean is…mad at me I think."

"Why would he be," Gabriel chuckled. "You became his baby daddy, no sex even, that's PRETTY impressive there Castiel."

"I'm not sure that's what he wanted," Cas looked out the window, half dreading half eagerly awaiting the return of the Impala. "I just don't think we…see eye to eye if that's the term…"

Gabriel took a step closer to his brother, sensing the energy rushing through his grace, it was almost sad.

"You're in love with him," Gabriel stated. "And you're scared he doesn't return the feelings you have for him."

"I brought him into this mess Gabriel," Cas' gaze fell downward. "He's stated to Sam many a time before that children were not to be in the lives of hunters, I disappointed him…again."

"Castiel," Gabriel placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dean cares about you, that much I can sense, I'm not sure about love just yet, but there is only one person who can figure that out and that's you."

Cas met his brother's smile. He found himself smiling back.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

When Dean and Sam finally did reach the motel, Dean was asleep in the passenger seat. Sam looked over at his brother and sighed, he worried about Dean now a days. As if he being pregnant with a half angel half human hybrid baby wasn't scary enough Sam had to worry about him losing his lunch and having headaches from hell.

Sam looked over at the sleeping form next to him and smiled slightly. He picked Dean up and carried him inside. He set him down on the couch he'd chosen as his bed and walked towards his and Gabriel's room.

When Dean awoke next he felt a slightly heavier weight on him. He opened his eyes and found a new covering over his body. He recognized the tan coat that rested upon his torso now. Cas had placed his coat on Dean as he slept. Dean cocked his head at the garment and felt it; he ran the collar in between his fingers. The room was completely dark and empty besides him. There wasn't a sign the angel had even been there.

Dean lowered his head slightly and smelled the fabric. It smelled nice, like Cas always did. It was a scent Dean couldn't quite describe. He looked around once again to ensure Cas' absence before snuggling the coat closer to him and closing his eyes once again.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Ruby smirked as she sat on a log on the side of the road; she felt that her work was done in this part of Kansas for the time being. She cleaned off her blood stained knife and pocketed the handkerchief.

"Nice night isn't it darling?" Crowley appeared next to her.

"Sure thing chief," Ruby scoffed and inspected her fingernails. "I suppose you've come to try to stop me and take me home to daddy?"

"Of course not," Crowley replied, suddenly Ruby was up against a tree, a knife at her throat and Crowley's breath on her neck. "Just came to warn you sweet cheeks."

Ruby struggled, but against Crowley it was hopeless, she eventually glared and stared into his eyes.

"You stay away from the Winchesters," Crowley said. "Or so help me…"

"You'll what?" Ruby smirked, cocking her head and laughing as she threw her head back. "Take me home?"

Suddenly the demon possessing the vessel before Crowley spewed forth from the woman's mouth leaving her dead in Crowley's arms and an exasperated look on his face.

"Damn it!" Crowley exclaimed and threw the body to the ground.

**Read and Review**

**So is Dean in love with Cas?**

**More importantly will Cas ever admit he is to Dean?**

**Will they ever catch Ruby?**

**And why is Crowley defending them?**

**More to come**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"_**Put your faith in what you most believe in, two worlds one family." – Phil Collins (Two Worlds)**_

_**December 24**__**th**___

Dean needed a vacation…

He'd never taken one nor had he ever felt the need to take one, but right now it'd been damn great and just what the doctor ordered. Team Free Will plus Gabriel had been driving nonstop from town to town, motel to motel; it was no way to live for the time being, but hell he was used to it by now. It felt like déjà vu climbing into the driver's side of the Impala and speeding off down the road to their next case, their next vic. Ruby was certainly a bitch.

"C'mon Dean-O," Gabriel said. "Just one song on the radio…PLEASE?"

Dean had managed to ignore Gabriel's pleas for about the fiftieth time since they'd taken off on this little adventure. The further north they went the chillier it had gotten and the more irritable EVERYONE, not just Gabriel had gotten. The four men had been at wits end with each other for at least a few days now.

"My car," Dean gritted his teeth. "My rules."

Gabriel only sighed; he winced when he felt one of the twins kick his stomach. Sam smiled slightly and placed his hand where the infant had moved. He kissed Gabriel's forehead and chuckled a little. Dean couldn't help but sneak a peak, his kid hadn't moved at all. He couldn't help but wonder if his cynical and cold nature had rubbed off on the poor thing. He secretly touched his stomach, nothing. Not even a single movement. The baby rarely moved inside him and when it did it wasn't kicking it was more like tapping with a tiny finger, something Dean could barely feel.

"Dean," Cas said. "It is December 24th…"

"Thank you Cas," Dean replied, slightly sarcastically. "I'm well aware of dates and time."

"I meant," Cas stared at Dean's stern look. "We've been on this Ruby hunt for weeks now, everybody's irritable, mostly you though; we all could use a little…family time."

"Family time," Dean smirked and laughed. "Honestly Cas that's the gayest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth…"

"Dean," Cas reached over and placed his hand upon Dean's, holding it there long enough so that Dean had to acknowledge him. "I think we ALL need it…"

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Bobby Singer wasn't one to celebrate holidays. Hell, every day of a hunter's life that he's not getting his ass whooped was a holiday to him, but none the less he did get lonely and miss his boys around this time of year. He knew Dean wasn't one to celebrate anything, the birth of Jesus Christ himself could happen over again and Dean would find no plausible reason to acknowledge such a "holiday" or "occasion".

Still, every year Bobby left his door open for the boys. As rare as things will he knew one day they'd cave and join him. They hated being alone as much as he did. Although he had to admit it came as surprise when he walked to his door that evening and found both Winchesters and their angels standing there wanting to stay the night if not longer.

He couldn't say no to that.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"How about matching clothes," Gabriel smirked and joked, rubbing his stomach with happy thoughts, the fireplace crackled with joy and the cocoa in his hands warms his fingertips. "They'd look so cute."

"Yeah and so queer," Sam laughed too, sipping egg nog with just a hint of bourbon in it, not enough to get him drunk but enough to make him giddy. "Gabe how would they ever develop their own personalities if we make them fricken clones of each other?"

"We'd cross and salt and burn that bridge when we got there." Gabriel grinned and looked into his lover's eyes from his comfortable place in Sam's arms on the couch.

"I love it when you talk hunter." Sam kissed him and moved some hair from Gabriel's eyes.

Cas sat with Bobby and Dean at the table, Bobby took a swig of whiskey and cleared his throat.

"So," he said. "You two idjits waiting for an invite from Santa Claus himself, get into the spirit!"

"Not in the mood Bobby…" Dean grunted, shifting in his seat, he wanted nothing more than an escape from there.

"I honestly don't understand the concept," Cas cocked his head in confusion. "Why would children want anything from an old man in a beard who comes down their chimney like a creep of some sort?"

"You knockin beards Cas," Bobby smirked and drank more liquor. "It's just a fun thing for kids, you'll understand one day when you have your own, right Dean?"

Dean abruptly stood from the table and walked away upstairs, his icy cold stare enough to freeze hell over twice.

"Was it something I said?" Bobby shockingly stated.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean walked out of his room feeling like a new man. The sun had set and the voices he'd heard downstairs had died away. The hallway was dark, but not dismal or scary in any way. It was the comforting kind of dark, like the kind before dawn when all is right and nothing can make it otherwise. The kind where you're coming downstairs for warm milk in the night in your favorite footie pajamas as a kid. Dean had never felt this before.

"_This must be what Christmas feels like…" _Dean thought to himself.

He walked a little further, letting only the outside lights guide his way, when he heard the voices he'd actually missed for most of the evening outside. He looked out the window. A once empty trash can in Bobby's junkyard had been turned into a makeshift fire that Bobby, Sam, Cas, and Gabriel stood around smiling and joking with one another. Gabriel was snuggled up to Sam's side, one hand on his stomach and the other around Sam's waist. Sam had him in a half hug. Cas and Bobby stood by one another and laughed, slapping each other's shoulders when the other made a joke or a funny comment. The "warm milk feeling" as Dean had come to call it within the past few minutes had faded and he suddenly felt like a dog left in the rain.

He felt alone…

"Go out there already," a voice behind him said. "For bloody Pete's sake!"

Dean spun around to meet Balthazar's gaze.

"You know I never understood that phrase," Balthazar contemplated. "Who is Pete and why do people do everything for his sake, is he like sick or something?"

"What do you want…?" Dean sighed, too tired and slightly saddened to protest.

"A nice sports car, unlimited wine and beautiful women to have sex with," Balthazar chuckled. "But mostly for you to stop moping and get your ass out with your family right now."

"What's the point," Dean stated. "I'd put a damper on things…"

"They're your family Dean," Balthazar said. "Personally I'd kill for a moment like this to happen with my family, I'd take advantage of it if I were you, memories are what you make them."

Dean stared at the man behind him, scanning for any sarcasm and surprisingly he found none. This archangel who was quoting what seemed like a cheesy Hallmark card was, dare Dean say it, right.

"Merry Christmas Dean Winchester." Balthazar nodded and flew away back to heaven.

Dean looked out the window again, unfogging it with his jacket sleeve and smiling slightly before walking outside to join the other four. They laughed and smiled when he took his place by Cas. Snow had begun to fall, but the fire blazed strong. Laughs, jokes, and stories were exchanged and an array of something unexplainable was felt.

Dean certainly couldn't explain what he was feeling right now, surrounded by the warmth of the flames before him and the people he'd come to call family. He looked at each of their smiling faces and chuckled to himself, most people would think of them as dysfunctional freaks.

An ex blood junkie, an old drunk, a broken man, a fallen angel, and a trickster all together, all laughing and all family.

But then again it's Christmas eve and everyone is welcome.

**Read and Review**

**There's that family time I know you all have been craving, I needed some fluff after tonight's heart wrenching NCIS finale. More to come soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_**I am everything you want, I am everything you need, I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be, I say all the right things at exactly the right time but I mean nothing to you and I don't know why?" – Vertical Horizon (Everything You Want)**_

__Dean couldn't afford to stay until New Year's; he felt that the longer they stayed the longer Ruby would have to disappear. He was busy packing the secret trunk compartment in the Impala when Sam and Gabriel walked out of the house with their things, Cas followed close behind and Bobby behind him. Dean watched his brother hug Bobby and thank him as did Gabriel, Bobby placed his hand on Gabriel's stomach one more time and smiled and laughed a little before patting their shoulders and letting them walk away. He watched Cas take the old hunter into a slight hug, an almost lonesome look in his eyes. Dean would've stared longer, but a slight kick shook him out of his trance.

The baby was kicking! He was almost shocked, Dean didn't know whether to cry or laugh or scream. He was finally feeling something within other than the "finger tap" sensation he'd been feeling before. He smiled and looked up.

"Cas." He said breathlessly.

"Yes Dean?" Cas seemed tired, like he could care a less about anything right now.

"Cas I," Dean hesitated when he saw the look in the angel's eyes. "Never mind…"

Dean and Cas both hesitated to move or break each other's gaze for a moment. There was a knowing look, as if each man wanted to tell the other something, but nothing was spoken before the angel got into the backseat of the Impala with his brother. Dean's pride found it impossible for him to say anything; he simply nodded to Bobby telling him thanks for Christmas.

"If you boys need anything," Bobby said. "Call me this time yah idjits."

Dean smirked, he climbed into the Impala's driver's seat and started the car, Sam hopped in the passenger side and the two angels were seated comfortably in the back. Dean hit the gas and the car sped off, leaving a cloud of dust behind it on the way out of Bobby's junkyard.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Tensions in the vehicle had actually risen about five hundred percent if that was possible. Sam had been actually arguing with Dean about leaving so fast and that every time they finally had a moment's rest Dean whisked them away again. Dean counter-argued meanwhile Cas remained silent. Gabriel had chosen not to speak since he had been annoying Dean earlier again this time about changing the radio station. The car literally would spontaneously combusted from the fuming rage that was radiating off of both Dean and Sam.

_"That's great it starts with an earthquake…" _the radio sang.

"Hey Dean-o Samsquatch," Gabriel smirked. "It's you guys' song."

Gabriel laughed; the brothers didn't seem to catch his attempt at humor. He huffed and tried again.

"You know cuz he's singing about the end of the world and all that?" Gabriel stated, cocking his head from the back seat.

"_Eye of the hurricane listen to yourself churn_," Gabriel sang along. "_World serves its own needs_…"

Gabriel sang his way through the first verse smiling and actually giggling at himself. Sam looked back in the mirror only once, he covered his mouth in an attempt to not laugh too.

"_It's the end of the world as we know it_." Gabriel sang, louder this time.

"_It's the end of the world as we know it_." Sam smirked and looked over at his brother, Dean finally met his gaze.

"_It's the end of the world as we know it_," Dean found himself smiling and singing along too. "_And I feel fine_."

The car suddenly came alive, Dean turned up the song. Gabriel proclaimed twice that this was his favorite band by far. Cas was only just surprised at the antics of the men around him.

"It really is our song Sammy!" Dean yelled over the music and drummed on the steering wheel.

Sam laughed, more than Dean had seen in awhile. It actually put the hunter at ease.

"_The other night I tripped a nice_ _continental drift divide!" _Gabriel sang.

"_Mount St. Edelite." _Sam laughed his way through his line.

_"LEONARD BERNSTEIN!" _the trio practically yelled and laughed along with each other.

The trio sang the various parts of the song, laughing and smiling at each other. Cas even joined in a little, although he was at a loss for lyrics he certainly could laugh along with the boys and Gabriel. Before long all the tension was gone, if only for a mere moment.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

The boys had made their way into another motel room, another night of crappy beds and cheap porn on the TV, home sweet home. Sam and Dean grabbed most of the vital bags and got inside before the storm was about to hit. It seemed to rain more now. Dean felt the eerie cold chill creeping up his neck again, but this time he refused to acknowledge it. He simply strutted forward wanting to get inside as fast as possible before it poured. All four guys worked diligently to secure the secret compartment and bring the other bags in. The sky suddenly opened up and everyone ran to the room.

All four of them were drenched. Dean shed his jacket and slung it over a chair. Sam hung his up in the bathroom to dry out and took Gabriel's with him. Cas even took his off and hung it up ever so neatly in the closet.

"M'cold Sammy." Gabriel shivered a little, the babies kicking due to his discomfort. Sam smiled and lay down with the archangel in his bed, spooning him close and playing with his hair.

"Is that better?" Sam asked.

"Much." Gabriel snuggled up under Sam's chin, so his head was on his chest; he rhythmically rubbed his stomach, trying to soothe the infants inside.

"There there babies," Gabriel cooed, the rest of the world seeming almost non-existent at the point. "Mama's here it's ok, sssh don't be scared."

Dean studied the scene before him with kind eyes. He wanted so badly to have this, what Sam was so desperately trying to establish with Gabriel, a life, a real life. But the war between Dean's hopes and his hubris was one that his hopes could never win.

"They feed off of your energy," Gabriel explained, mostly to Sam but Dean found himself listening. "If I'm sad they're sad, angry same thing, if I'm cold they're cold." He placed Sam's hand on top of his and moved it in sync with his hand. The babies kicked a little more, moving around and not stopping anytime soon.

"It's…" Sam said, smiling. "It's beautiful Gabe."

Dean sighed; he walked off into the other bedroom that he had claimed this time. Cas didn't really specify where he wanted to sleep, but then again he didn't sleep so Dean didn't really see it as a big deal. Dean stripped down to his boxers and an old grey AC/DC t-shirt. He pulled out his clothes for the next day and his toothbrush but not before his phone rang.

_Caller ID: Bobby Singer_

"Bobby?" Dean was confused.

"Hey Dean," Bobby said. "You boys make it somewhere ok?"

"Yeah," Dean cocked an eyebrow upwards. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine I just wanted to make sure," Bobby replied. "What with Ruby and all, you boys get some rest ok, stay alert, bye."

"Bye," Dean hung up. "Bobby…"

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean woke up in a sweat and panic. He breathed heavily, gasping slightly at every breath as if he'd been drowning. The dream had been so real. It was as if he was there again…hell was really trying to catch up with him again. The blood and the demons and the horrors had been right there again.

Dean Winchester didn't cry, not unless he had a good reason. This seemed like a good enough one…

He let a couple of tears fall in the darkness where no one could see them. He didn't like feeling weak, not even in front of himself. It felt degrading like someone was trying to get him to surrender. Dean Winchester had three rules, he didn't cry, he didn't dance, and he most certainly didn't surrender.

Dean suddenly felt warmth on his cheek. He looked up to see Cas, the man sighed and cupped Dean's tear stained cheek, his fingers feeling just right upon Dean's cheek and chin bone. The touch was comforting; Dean felt lighter as if the weight of the world that was on his shoulders had somehow swept away into an ocean, never to be seen again.

He stared into Cas' blue eyes. They were calm and serene, almost begging him to step right into them. The gaze between the two was unbroken until Cas smoothed Dean's hair back and wiped a few tears with his thumb.

"Go to sleep Dean." Cas said, nothing more.

"Cas…" Dean pleaded.

"I'll be here," Cas nodded. "I'll be watching."

Turn's out, that was all Dean needed that night. He soon fell back asleep and was pleasantly greeted by no dreams of any kind what so ever.

**Read and Review**

**Dean wants a family…bad…but will he let pride get the best of him?**

**Bobby, calling Dean? Unheard of, but alrighty then.**

**Nice bonding moment in the car with R.E.M I have a head cannon that it's Gabriel's favorite band :3 sue me. **

**More to come soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_**All I want is to feel this way, to be this close, to feel the same…" – Toad the Wet Sprocket (All I Want)**_

Two days and no victims, to Dean this was the most unsettling thing on Earth right now. Sure, there were wars, oil crisis', and racial tension, but Ruby not killing after a certain pattern had been laid out on the table, now that was the most paranoia inducing problem he could ever dream up. He sighed and smoothed his hair back; his shirt was practically sticking to him after he had sat so long in front of Sam's laptop in a stuffy motel room with little to no air circulation. His eyes burned from staring at a bright screen for so long, researching for once, trying to find some connection to anything at all. He almost wished Crowley was there, so he could at least shed some light on what he'd found. He'd tried to summon the arrogant jackass King of Hell but no such luck had presented itself and Crowley never showed.

Dean had other things on his mind though, such as the baby that lay in wait inside of him. He felt his stomach for any sign of life and nothing happened. He blew air out of his cheeks and decided on another approach.

"Ok here goes," Dean said to his stomach below. "Listen kid I know what this feels like, here we are running around like chickens with our heads cut off and living our lives and I've been acting as if you don't exist…well I've been acting wrongly, because you DO exist, you're inside of me and I can't ignore you any longer. Now listen I've screwed up bad, I've screwed up everything I've ever tried or cared about, but you're the one thing I'm not going to screw up, I promise."

Dean waited, for what felt like an eternity. Then he felt it. The baby moved, it kicked…and it kept moving.

"I knew you could hear me." Dean smiled slightly, his hand making its way down to his stomach as he rubbed it gently, trying to tell the baby he was there. He no longer felt alone at that moment.

"Dean," Sam said as he entered the room. "Nobody's here who were you talking to?"

"The kid Sammy," Dean said, taking another sip of water, as much as he had tried to ignore the kid before he hadn't taken a sip of alcohol since he knew of her existence. "The kid…"

Sam smiled, he was glad Dean had finally accepted it.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Castiel and Gabriel both arrived back at the motel a couple of hours later. They both had matters to attend to in heaven and had done so in a timely fashion. The boys had eaten breakfast already and were waiting for the angel's return before taking any other courses of action.

Gabriel had stated that since Ruby had kept quiet that they all needed another day off. Sam couldn't have agreed more. Dean and Cas were a bit indifferent to the idea, but reluctantly agreed, anything to make their brothers happy.

So that was how Dean found himself in a small shop with Castiel looking over antiquities and old baby items. He scanned the shelves looking at each beautiful toy that was placed upon them, the clothes too were beautiful. Dean theorized they'd been made by hand. He picked up a beautiful white dress, the material rubbed against his hands like silk. It was truly a remarkable piece, the dress was pure white with a black ribbon that tied it in the back, it was sleeveless and there was a small pattern of violets on the bottom. There was a matching hair piece that had been lying above it.

"Interested?" the older woman who ran the place asked him, a small smile crossing her face.

Dean nodded slightly, Cas came up beside him staring at the article of clothing as well.

"I assume it's for you guys' daughter," the woman smirked. "You two have that aura around you, like you care deeply for each other, I can tell these things, is she yours?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "She is."

"Well," the woman said. "She's lucky to have such a kind man for a father who'd buy her such a beautiful dress."

Dean smiled, he handed the woman the money, enough for the hairpiece and the dress. The woman handed him a bag with the pieces inside of it and Dean walked out with Cas without another word.

"She won't be able to wear it for awhile Dean?" Cas asked, still confused about the hunter's purchase.

"I want to have at least one nice thing in her life." Dean replied as the pair continued to walk down the street and into the park.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Sam and Gabriel had a productive day as well, they had bought clothes and some toys for the twins. Sam proudly showed off what he'd bought and earned smiled and nods of recognition from both Dean and Cas. Sam had asked Dean what he'd bought and Dean had lied and replied that it was a new license plate for "baby", he didn't want anyone to know about the dress much less Sam to think he'd gone soft.

Which he hadn't, no way!

The four found themselves back at the motel around twilight. Dean hid the dress in his bag and folded it properly under his own clothes and tucked the hairpiece into a small pocket on the top of his bag. Gabriel had settled into bed early declaring he was tired and Sam offered to do the research for awhile. Dean had found himself on the hood of the Impala staring up at the sky and drinking another root beer. His thoughts hadn't consumed him tonight, for once his mind was clear as if the stars had come down and plucked away his thoughts one by one like daises.

"Gabriel used to tell me that stars were guardian angels," Cas said, suddenly appearing by the hunter's side. "Angels who were destined to watch people for all eternity, never to leave heaven, never to die, never to grow bored or old, just to watch."

"Sounds like a worthwhile life experience," Dena chuckled and replied sarcastically. "I'd get bored."

"The dress is beautiful Dean," Cas said. "She'll like it."

"My mom bought me an angel statue," Dean said. "She gave Sammy old army man toys; every kid needs something nice to pass along to their kids."

"I don't want her to serve heaven Dean," Cas said, Dean's breath hitched as he listened to the angel's plea, he felt as if he was being told a very special secret that only certain people were allowed to know whenever Cas told him anything he was feeling. "I want her to be like you, not a hunter, but I want her to think and I want her to feel and I don't want her to be "daddy's little soldier"."

"She won't Cas," Dean said, meeting the angel's gaze, their breathing almost in sync. "She's part of me isn't she, she'll think for herself."

The silence that followed after was only broken by Sam, he was yelling at the pair to get inside now.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice flooded with concern.

"There was a shooting star," Sam said. "Last time that happened, Anna fell, you think…you think another angel fell?"

"Too late to tell tonight," Dean said. "We'll head out tomorrow, find the crash site, if it was really a meteor there's no way they'd have it cleared by then."

Sam nodded, as much as Cas wanted to check it out Dean convinced him to stay. The lights went out in the room and the remaining three people in the room found sleep.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean's phone rang, but it was on silent so it went straight to voicemail.

"_Hey Dean it's Bobby, just wanted to know if you heard about that falling star, might be something worth looking into, Gimmie a call when you get this, bye."_

Bobby Singer fought against his restraints; the ball gag was tight around his mouth as he struggled to speak. He looked around, tied to a chair, helpless at this point. His eyes fixed tightly on the woman that hung up the phone and let it fall to the table in a heap. She smirked, black eyes glistening with pride and evil, she walked over to him and grabbed him by the chin roughly, making sure his eyes never broke hers.

"Tell me everything you know about the Nephilim." Ruby smiled evilly.

**Read and Review**

**Aww Dean talked to his daughter and bought a dress how cute! He's coming around.**

**Sabriel cuteness too!**

**HAH! Bobby isn't Bobby on the phone, one mystery solved, one to go, was is really just a falling star?**

**More to come!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"_**Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to a lonesome hill; while his daughter hid and watched she dare not breathe she was so still." – Arcade Fire (Abraham's Daughter)**_

___The room was encased in golden light, the clouds letting in the sun. Gabriel sat on his bed in heaven, a little boy cradled safely in his arms, his wings out and arched downwards towards the body of the small fledgling that was suckling on his grace. He cooed like a bird and stroked the little boys hair, making certain he was getting fed enough._

_ "You had enough baby doll?" Gabriel asked, smiling into the child's golden eyes. _

_ "Yes mama." The baby boy giggled and smiled in delight. _

_ To Gabriel the world at that moment couldn't have been any more perfect…_

_ The perfection was interrupted; Gabriel was thrown against the wall, his wings crumpling behind him as he let out a low throaty cough. He dizzily looked up into the eyes of his brother Uriel whose gaze was stone cold and heartless. Two other angels were with him, Gabriel watched helplessly as they picked up his little boy, stroking his hair, clearly working their angel magic on him. Gabriel growled, an almost feral noise escaping his throat, but there he still lay. He couldn't move, clearly another work of magic by his brethren._

_ "You knew this had to happen brother…" Uriel simply said before he nodded to the other angels and walked out._

_ "Bye bye mama." Gabriel's little boy waved his little hand and smiled, the angels walked out with him. Gabriel screamed, wailed, it was almost inhuman the noises he made. Tears poured down his face, not showing any signs of ceasing. He choked when he heard the one sound that made him want to vomit and convulse on the spot._

_ The shrill cry of a dying infant…_

Gabriel awoke with a start, crying his eyes out. He panted heavily. It had seemed so real all over again. He felt sick, his brain reeled and he tried not to throw up. Sam noticed his mate's discomfort and simply, without a word, he took him into his arms and held him. It felt comforting to have Sam's strong hands run through his golden locks. He forgot about the rest of the world for quite awhile.

"Whenever you're ready to tell your story," Sam said breathlessly. "I'm here to listen."

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean had been awake since five am with another headache, but this one felt different, this one was more like someone had taken every allergen in the world and stuffed it in there. Dean didn't feel sick, but he felt more like he was getting sick. Perhaps it was the beginnings of a cold; he had been sitting outside without a jacket in the peak of December. That was bound to increase the chances of anyone getting sick.

Something was wrong though, somewhere. He just couldn't place it.

Suddenly though it came to him…

"Sam," he yelled. "Start the damn car; get Cas and Gabriel in it!"

"Dean," Sam said. "What?"

"Something's wrong with Bobby Sam!" Dean's gaze turned to one of worry.

"Dean," Sam said. "Nothing is wrong with Bobby, you spoke to him on the phone last night?"

"Sammy," Dean said. "He called me…"

Without another word Sam and Dean loaded up the car as fast as they could and plopped the angels in the backseat. If there was one thing that could be most certainly linked to something being wrong…Bobby never called Sam and Dean.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

When the boys and the angels arrived at the junkyard there was an eerie feeling that settled in both their stomachs. It was quiet…

Too quiet…

Dean and Sam walked silently, guns cocked, they looked around for signs of life but there were none. Bobby's car was still there so he hadn't left; the engine was cold signifying he'd been there overnight. Dean had timed the last two phone calls to be within the last few days so that meant Bobby must've been trapped and held here, but by whom?

The brothers looked around once again, there were no footprints in the front until they came across some fresh ones, the sole of the shoe covered in blood and the footprints slowly disappearing.

"Dammit," Dean cursed, his brain went into overdrive as he made circles in the dirt running himself ragged. "BOBBY!"

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"I take it you've set up the perfect distraction so I can go up there?" Lucifer smirked, slicking back his hair and sinisterly smirking, his eyes locked on the woman before him.

"Yeah yeah," Ruby sighed, her patience growing thin, her wounded leg killing her as she stood on it. "I held up my end of the bargain."

"And soon," Lucifer stood from his chair and walked past her. "You'll get your reward, but not before you do one more teensy teensy tiny thing for mwah?"

"Yes your highness?" Ruby rolled her eyes and puffed air out of her cheeks.

"Kill Dean Winchester…" Lucifer replied with an evil grin.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"Bitch put up a hell of a fight," Bobby said, cocking his gun and setting it down by his side, his face was splattered a little with demon blood but other than that he was unharmed. "But that idjit didn't know what hit her when I blasted her leg."

The boys, the two angels and Bobby were seated comfortably in his dining room; the older hunter sipped his beer while everyone else tried to calm down. Bobby had luckily been found about fifteen minutes after Dean had his freak out.

"Thank God Bobby," Sam said, still trying to stop his fast beating heart. "We thought you were…"

"Dead," Bobby gave an unamused look. "You honestly think I'm that weak boy than you got another think coming."

Dean found himself laughing.

"Seriously though," Sam said. "Don't scare us like that again ok; you're likely to make Dean go into early labor much less Gabe."

"Yeah sure," Dean said a bit unamused. "Anyways Bobby I know it wasn't you that called, but did you happen to hear anything about that meteor crashing nearby here?"

"Hear it boy I felt it," Bobby scoffed. "It crashed no more than a mile from here the news said, they went there though and it was strange, they found no space rock what so ever."

"Angel…" Cas muttered.

"Most likely," Bobby said. "Any ideas why one would fall?"

"Could have been disobedience," Gabriel said. "Or they were just sick of daddy and the others up there and decided to high tail it on their own."

"Either way," Sam said. "I think it's worth checking out, you know since we're here and all?"

"You read my mind." Bobby smirked.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

When the group arrived at the crash site it was a mess. Trees' leaves had been ripped off, branches lay strewn about, and dirt was kicked up into a small mound where the object had obviously come in contact with the ground. Dean opened and closed the door to the Impala, the baby deciding to move, he held his hand on his stomach to calm the child and luckily it worked. He made his way over to the crater that had formed in the ground, it wasn't big enough to be any meteor but it certainly made an impression.

It had to be at least two houses wide, maybe a little smaller. It wasn't very tall though so only a smaller object could have hit there. Dean cocked his head at the unmistakable imprint of wings that had been burned into the ground but only if you looked hard enough could you tell what the burns were, so it was most likely overlooked by the fire department and the police. Dean hopped into hole, careful not to slip. He made his way over to where the burn marks were and looked around, for a sign of what angel it may have been.

He found a small blackish soft object poking out of the dirt and carefully picked it up. He inspected it, he skillfully dusted off the dirt and the black that was on top of the feather slowly started to wipe away too, the feather was a beautiful grey underneath.

"Cas," Dean called as he hopped up to greet his comrades. "Any idea whose this is?"

"It could be a number of angels Dean," Cas sighed. "It's hard to narrow it down."

Dean sighed too; he'd feared this would happen the second he picked up the feather.

"There are no other signs of life," Gabriel explained. "And no inhuman footprints, I'm afraid it would be a wild goose chase to go after this angel whoever they are; heaven will deal with it accordingly."

Cas nodded in agreement, Sam and Bobby begun their trek back to their respective cars and Dean stared down at the feather again. He knew they were missing something, but for now, all he could do was join his brother in the Impala and start the drive home.

**Read and Review**

**So Gabe got his first baby taken away? That's why he was terrified. **

**Bobby's alive and well surprise! I couldn't kill him guys, don't worry.**

**But who's the angel that fell? Any guesses anyone?**

**More to come!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"_**Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing, tired of livin like a blind man, I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling, and this is how you remind me of what I really am..." - Nickelback (How You Remind Me)**_

The next few days had mainly been uneventful. The boys had decided once again to stay at Bobby's and they were really grateful he let them. They tried to work on their theories about Ruby and the fallen angel and if the two were connected, but mostly they spent it relaxing.

Dean found himself sitting in one of Bobby's old rocking chairs and swaying gently back and forth, his mind a million places at once. He had bigger fish to fry he knew, but he honestly felt terrible as if someone had drugged him. His head throbbed and he had been sweating all day. He hadn't wanted to worry anyone so he'd mostly stayed in his room, occasionally coming out to consume food and relieve himself. He held his stomach and looked down at it, the child, seeming to pick up on his distress, had been moving nonstop for the past few hours.

"_They feed off of your energy…" _Gabriel had said.

"I'm sorry kid," Dean rasped out, his voice cracking slightly after not talking for awhile. "Are yah hungry for a burger?"

Dean laughed; the child seemed happy about that idea and jumped almost inside of Dean. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a leftover half eaten burger of his and closed the fridge before the various other odors caused his stomach to do more than flip.

"You're killing me you know that," Dean chuckled, sitting back down and eating the other half of his burger. "Making me get sick at anything pretty much."

The child moved again, Dean almost felt a tickle this time and he involuntarily giggled. He covered his mouth in hopes no one had heard that.

"She's getting her wings," he heard a flutter of wings and Cas stood beside him. "They do cause a bit of discomfort to the parent unfortunately and can tickle them."

Dean nodded; he didn't feel like having much conversation.

"Have you thought of names yet," Cas asked, sitting down on the chair across from Dean and looking into the man's eyes. "Because I've thought of at least one name that sounds nice."

"I was thinking Holly." Dean said matter of factly, he'd clearly put some thought into it which made Cas feel a little better.

"I was thinking along the lines of Ander." Cas replied.

"What if we combined it," Dean questioned, his gaze meeting Cas'. "Hollyander?"

"Sounds angelic," Cas chuckled slightly. "And perfect, Hollyander Winchester."

Silence passed over in the room for a good minute at least before either person spoke.

"I'm sorry Dean," Cas said. "I'm sorry I caused this in the first place, I'm sorry we'll have to deal with this the rest of our lives…and I hope it doesn't affect our friendship."

"Nothing's awkward between…friends Cas," Dean almost choked on the word "friends". "We'll just burn that bridge when we get there."

He smiled slightly at the angel before him; Cas smiled back his shoulders shrugging slightly.

"Cas," Dean said. "You know earlier, before we left after Christmas when I called your name, I wanted to say that well…she was kicking."

"Is she still kicking?" Cas' eyes lit up a little; he cocked his head as if asking permission.

Dean nodded and he took Cas' hand into his. His calloused palms rubbing slightly over the smooth skin on Cas' fingers. Dean took Cas' palm and placed it softly on his stomach, where Cas felt the little girl kicking, he'd never felt something so beautiful in his opinion in his long eternal life. He felt a hundred emotions at once, rushes of golden energy from within the self made womb in Dean's soul. He closed his eyes and just felt everything the little girl had to offer.

Suddenly though the bliss was broken by a harsh cough that came out of Dean's throat. He covered his mouth with his fist and he shook his head in protest.

"Dean," Cas asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Cas," Dean hoarsely replied. "Just allergies I guess."

Cas didn't seem convinced, but he didn't want to push Dean into talking either. He simply reached across the space between them and cupped one of Dean's cheeks.

"You are warm," Cas stated. "More than usual, but not extremely."

Dean nodded as if he understood.

"It's just hot in here Cas," he stood, walking to the door of the room. "Let's go check on Sammy's progress."

Cas solemnly watched as Dean walked out of the room and downstairs.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Bobby stood in his basement, cleaning up the chair he'd been tied to. He threw the ropes aside and wiped up some of the demon blood. Crowley watched from the shadows studying the elder hunter before Bobby stiffened and sighed.

"I know you're there yah idjit yah can come out now." Bobby said.

Crowley sighed too, he had hoped Bobby wouldn't notice him; he didn't want him to see what had happened to the King. He emerged, a rather large gash running down his side and one down his eye as well, his breathing was slightly labored.

"Crowley," Bobby gasped, his breath hitched. "What happened to your ass?"

"My boss and I we er," he chuckled. "Had a slight disagreement, I'm afraid I can no longer protect any of you Robert, I'm powerless."

"You powerless," Bobby laughed. "Please, you're King of Hell, you can kick ass and take names."

"I'm afraid not when Lucifer is involved," Crowley exhaled; he'd hoped he wouldn't have to tell Bobby any of this. "He's sending an army Robert, you'll be outnumbered you've got to get out of here fast."

"Why are you telling me all this," Bobby replied. "We'll just kill em like we always do."

"He's here to kill Dean," Crowley growled and yelled. "And everyone you care about, so unless you want to be skinned alive and fed to hellhounds six feet under I suggest you get yourselves far away from here!"

Bobby paused, deciding whether or not to believe him.

"Fine," Crowley said. "I can't help you anymore Robert I have to heal in Hell, but be warned that enemies are many and allies are few right now."

With that Crowley disappeared, a couple of drops of blood lay on the ground where he stood. Bobby thought of all he had told him, the only choices they had were to either stay and fight and probably die, or run like cowards.

"Balls…" Bobby said to himself.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Two TMEs worked on the highway with diligence. If they worked hard enough maybe they'd get paid today and have enough for a decent meal on the table. They drilled a hole into the ground where the next light would be placed and the ground shook. They shut off the machine and the ground kept shaking though. The highway had been closed for repairs so no trucks could have caused the vibrations. The ground suddenly cracked in two.

"What the hell?!" one of them yelled.

The ground gave way and up walked Lucifer, his smirk never leaving his face. A couple of other TMEs ran but the few that stayed behind were through up against their machines, necks snapping. Lucifer looked around himself, the blood dripping everywhere. Ruby joined him moments later.

"Excellent," He said, beckoning hundreds of demons up to the surface with him. The demons screeched and squealed within their host bodies waiting for their next orders. "Now, ready or not Winchesters, here I come."

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Bobby had told the boys everything that Crowley had said and as much as they hated the idea of leaving again they all mutually agreed it was probably for the best. They packed quickly and all climbed into the Impala instead of taking two cars which Bobby agreed was better. Dean pulled swiftly out of the junkyard and took off down the dirt road out of town.

Suddenly though his head pierced with pain, he begun to sweat and his hands shook as he tried to grip the wheel.

"Dean?!" Sam exclaimed from the seat next to him.

Dean's head pounded, his vision was becoming fuzzy. The road became a mess of black and wasn't clear anymore. He heard cries of inhuman nature, he tasted the blood he saw, thousands upon thousands demons filled his thoughts but then they shifted to angels, angels walking the roads hell-bent.

"_It's all over Dean…" _Zachariah said.

"_Ready of not Winchester, here I come." _Lucifer smirked.

Dean's body suddenly felt weak, his head spun even more and he felt his hands letting go. Sweat poured down his temple as he looked over at Sam for a split second before he felt nothing but darkness consume him, his body hitting the back of the driver's seat of the Impala.

"_DEAN!" _he heard Sam yell before he felt a jerk and all was still.

He felt nothing.

**Read and Review**

**DUN DUN DUN! MAJOR CLIFF HANGER!**

**LUCIFER HAS RISEN AND IS AFTER SAM'S KIDS! THE ANGELS ARE COMING TOO! **

**So…are they all ok? More so what is going on with Dean?!**

**More to come! (possibly another update tonight :3)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**A/N: Well so far I've heard a total of how many gunshots around where I live, its kinda scary guys, but again I'm used to it, they might be fireworks I don't know it IS memorial day weekend. I've had finals so I've been devoting a lot of time to school and not my stories so bear with me guys until my school year is done, 12 more days pretty much! **

"_**You know my darling I can't stand to sleep alone, no sweetheart in the dark to call my own…" – Bat For Lashes (Sleep Alone)  
**_

__Dean felt the coolness beneath him, his fingers wrapped around the sheets, gripping tightly in hopes that he wouldn't fall. He didn't know why he'd have any reason to fall from anywhere, but he felt as if he kept his eyes shut he'd fall too far into the darkness that he'd never climb out. He desperately gripped the blankets until he felt a warm hand cover his. His eyes sprang open and he looked over to see Cas, sitting next to him his eyes full of concern.

"God dammit Dean," Sam growled. "You almost got us killed, why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?!"

"Cuz I wasn't Sammy…" Dean rasped out, his coughs filling the room.

"He's running a fever," Cas said, his hand making its way up to Dean's forehead then away again, Dean wished it would stay there forever. "I'm not sure why, but this doesn't seem like human sickness…"

"Something is affecting his mind," another voice was heard. "And I know exactly what…"

The four in the room turned to the door and gasped, they about lost it when they saw who stood there.

"Balthazar?!" they all exclaimed.

"In the flesh," he said, his vessel seeming somehow older and more tired. "Now first things first did any of you simple minded buffoons bother to check Dean's thoughts for those of you who can?"

Suddenly Balthazar felt himself being pushed into the wall; Sam growled and glared into the angel's eyes.

"Why are you here," Sam pulled out his knife and held it to Balthazar's throat. "I'm sorry but other than these two considering what Dean's been thinking and seeing from what he's told me no angel should be trusted so why are you here!"

"Angels don't just fall brother," Gabriel exclaimed. "Was it disobedience, free will?!"

"You idiots," Balthazar pushed Sam away and met his glare with an equally cold one, but there was something else in his eyes that Sam noticed which made immediately regret everything he'd just said, there was fear in Balthazar's eyes. "I didn't fall because I was cast away I fell to warn you all!"

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Zachariah stood with Uriel and a couple of other angels and archangels on the edge of the clouds. He looked over to Uriel and nodded his head, Anna who pleaded under their feet on her knees and bloodied was silenced. He looked over at her limp dead body and felt nothing.

"She'll never speak ill of us again brother," Uriel said, cleaning off his angel sword and tucking it away. "The time draws near."

"That it does," Zachariah said. "We agreed we'd wait until he chose a name for the child and now that he has…it is time."

With that, Zachariah took off flying with Uriel by his side the other angels following close behind.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"Don't you see," Balthazar exclaimed. "The angels are not happy, heaven is not happy, because of what you did Cas, you and Gabriel!"

"Hey," Sam snapped. "Leave Gabe out of this, Cas too, it takes two!"

"Not in Cas' case it doesn't," Balthazar stared at his blue eyed brother, who just looked ashamed. "Either way you all have literally unleashed hell and heaven on earth, Lucifer has risen again somehow he's broken out of the cage and is on his way here, as are Zachariah and his army of angels, I heard them planning I escaped and fell as soon as I could so they don't know I'm here they think I'm bloody dead is that enough proof for you that I'm not with them!"

Sam paused, Dean merely coughed, and his body felt like it was on fire. The two other angels seemed skeptical but they let their guards down. Balthazar's eyes seemed sincere. He wasn't lying.

"Crowley was right when he said to Bobby that allies were few but you can count me in I suppose," Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Even if you all are not worth my time, the little ones inside of you are."

Gabriel gave Balthazar a knowing look, he knew as bitter as the angel was towards humans and many other things, he had a soft spot for children, he always had wanted them, but that was another story. He needn't bring up the past, but he knew that Balthazar meant what he'd just said.

"Alright brother," Gabriel sighed. "We have no other choice, I thank you for warning us, but for now all we can do is wait, Dean is ill and we are all tired, we need to rest then come up with a game plan."

"Agreed," Sam said. "I'll go for a food run and be back soon, I'll try to get some medicine for Dean too."

After Sam left the motel room was silent pretty much, Gabriel had gone to his room and Balthazar had conked out on the couch with a relieved look on his face. The lights were on low and the faints sounds of television were heard in neighboring rooms, but other than that nothing else. Dean lay in his bed, sweat poured down his back and he shook slightly from cold but other than that he stayed still. Cas sat right by his side, his eyes constantly on Dean never looking away.

"That's still creepy." Dean said chuckling slightly his eyes never opened though.

"I don't care," Cas said, he was worried and Dean could tell. "I'm not leaving Dean."

"I didn't ask you to," Dean said, his breathing slightly ragged, the fever climbed but his head ached a little less though. "I hope the kid's not burning up in there."

"Nephilim create their own world within the soul or grace," Cas explained. "She is most likely unaffected by the fever you possess."

"It's still all hard to believe," Dean said, he opened his eyes long enough to look at Cas. "Sammy and I, when we were kids we always dreamed about the future, having kids, a family, it was never in the cards though, and we figured if nothing else if we somehow ended up with kids we'd have awesome stories to tell em."

"That you would," Cas said, smiling a little. "The Tales of the Great Dean and Samuel Winchester, that sounds like a nice title doesn't it?"

"I'll only tell her the good stories though," Dean said. "The best ones like our first hunt and the good times…"

"Which one would you tell her first?" Cas asked, his gaze shifting downward then back up to Dean, eagerly awaiting a reply.

"There was once an angel," Dean said telling it like it was from a story book itself and chuckled. "Who pieced the soul of a broken man back together, and in doing so…he broke himself."

Cas smiled again, he never broke the stare between them neither did Dean until sleep took over the hunter's body. Cas waited a few moments, making sure Dean was asleep before he leaned forward and kissed the man's forehead.

"You're worth being broken for Dean." Cas said before sitting back in his chair and sighing.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean dreamed he was drowning. This wasn't as bad as the other dreams he'd been having except he never drowned. The water was pitch black underneath him, he couldn't feel his body except for his arms and head and his heart, his heart would not stop beating so loudly. There was thrashing a little and sinking but his head never went under, it was as if somehow fate was telling him there was hope.

He heard an unknown voice enter his mind.

"_Don't give up hope Dean Winchester, something better your way comes."_

**Read and Review**

**I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON ANY OF YOU ALL OR THIS STORY IT'S JUST BEEN A CRAZY WEEK!**

**So the fallen angel was Balthazar**

**Who was talking to Dean this time?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**A/N: Update guys! Ok so on Wednesday night I leave for New York until Sunday evening so no updates for awhile sorry guys the last update on this story will be Tuesday night most likely. Bare with me guys and don't leave me! ;_;**

"_**Last fire will rise, behind those eyes, black house will rock, blind boys don't lie…immortal fear, that voice so clear, through broken walls, that scream I hear…" – Aiden (Cry Little Sister)**_

__It had been two days without so much of a disturbance. The only signs of life from the motel room had been Sam coming and going for food and medicine which at this point they had dubbed useless. Dean had grown worse; his fever raged on and showed no signs of breaking. They had tried every imaginable medicine on him and yet nothing helped. Gabriel had been sluggish as well, but not sickly he just seemed in pain almost. Balthazar had managed to stand the boys long enough to stick around.

It was in this particular moment that Gabriel keeled over in pain on the carpet, his breathing becoming ragged and he clutched his stomach. The glass of milk he had been carrying was no longer in his hand and its contents were spilled across the motel carpet.

"Gabriel!" Sam called to his mate, he felt a strong hand grip him and squeeze like no tomorrow as Gabriel looked up at him with pained eyes.

"He's in labor," Balthazar explained, not wanting to waste a mere second, he'd seen this before. "Help me lay him down."

At that moment Dean cried out too, his gaze was the same as Gabriel's and Balthazar knew it was time for his little one to come out as well. The hunter thrashed and cried out repeatedly in pain, Castiel was helpless as to what to do, but he held Dean's hand stroking it and trying to calm him down.

"Sam," Balthazar's tone was more serious than Sam had ever heard come out of the angel. "Fetch me three clean towels and some water, and then come over to your mate's side."

Sam did as he was told, he handed Balthazar three clean fuzzy yellow motel towels and then sat down by Gabriel's side and clutched his hand.

"I-I can't do it Sammy," Gabriel cried. "W-what if…"

"Hush Gabriel," Sam kissed his forehead and rubbed his hand. "You can do this, just breathe they'll be out soon enough."

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

The angels were on a murderous rampage, they didn't stop for anything. Zachariah's cold stare pierced through every human's gaze that fell upon him as he walked along the streets of Lawrence, Kansas.

_"You're dead Winchester…" _he thought to himself.

Similarly, Lucifer's army was on foot trudging towards the motel. Lucifer's smirk never breaking and Ruby by his side, the demons behind him following along like ducklings following their mother, he could almost victory. He would have Sam's children even if it killed him.

"So," Ruby asked. "Plan is we just run in there grab the kids when they're popped out and hall ass home right?"

"Actually," Lucifer cocked his head and pushed her away from him towards the demons. "I feel like risking my ass is pointless, I feel like you're more qualified for the job."

"What," she exclaimed. "You're leaving me?!"

"Sayonara sweet cheeks," He winked and then disappeared. "Best of luck."

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

"The grace has to break away from Dean's soul," Balthazar explained. "Then I can pull her out."

"C-Cas…" Dean stammered, he was shaking sweat poured like Niagara Falls down his body and his eyes were so glassy you could polish them, he was practically delirious. "I-it hurts…it's too much."

"Dean," Cas gulped, he had feared that the man couldn't handle this. "You can do this, I have faith in you."

"Hurts so much…" Dean stopped shaking, but only to let out an enormous scream as he felt his insides burning, the child breaking free from his soul. "CASTIEL!"

Cas took Dean's hand in his and held it tight, tighter than he'd gripped him in hell.

"There you are Sam," Balthazar had just pulled Sam and Gabriel's twin boys out of Gabriel's grace and he wrapped them in two of the towels. "Two healthy baby boys, congratulations you're a father."

Gabriel took both little boys into his arms, letting his wings go free. The little boys each had Sam's hair and his smile. They had Gabriel's eyes though and his facial structure. They were beautiful.

"Hello babies," Gabriel cooed, his wings shuddering in excitement as he held them out for the babies to suckle grace from. "Mama will feed you."

Sam watched in awe as Gabriel fed the baby boys, they sucked down his blue grace like milk and smiled. Sam's thoughts were only interrupted by Cas screaming.

"Balthazar," Cas yelled, Dean's once tightening grip had gone limp and Cas' eyes filled to the brim with tears. "Something's wrong with Dean!"

Balthazar rushed over and inspected the hunter, who had a strange glow about him, his skin was slowly growing ashen and pale, he was dying.

"His human body can't handle the incubation heat needed to support the child during the birthing process," Balthazar explained, quickly preparing to pull out the child by rolling up his sleeves. "He's literally burning alive."

In a rash decision type of moment Cas growled and let his wings go free from their confinements. He pinched the black wing and a blue glowing liquid oozed out, he flew over to Dean's side and abruptly opened the hunter's mouth. He shoved the appendage into Dean's lips and forced the liquid down his throat.

"Castiel," Balthazar exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"I WILL NOT LET DEAN DIE!" Cas yelled back at his brother, a look of pure horror on his face as he continued to feed his grace to the hunter.

Balthazar ignored what Castiel was doing for the moment; he was more preoccupied with getting the baby out of Dean as he tried to shake the bad feeling he had away. He reached into the man's stomach and felt around as a brilliant white light filled the room. Balthazar pulled away and pulled out a little baby girl.

She was beautiful; she had Cas' black hair, but Dean's gorgeous emerald green eyes. The bone structure in her face was near perfect and her smile was simply stunning. Cas took her from Balthazar, acting on instinct and removing his wing from Dean's mouth and placing it up to the mouth of the infant's who took a generous drink.

The room was quiet after that, no noise was heard but the sucking of grace by the babies. Dean lay stone still on the bed, Gabriel and Sam tried to keep their focus on the children in Gabriel's arms but it seemed as though no one could shake the bad feeling in their guts. Balthazar turned his head towards the door of the motel room leading to the outside. Gabriel's feathers ruffled and Sam heard a low growl emit from him and Cas both.

"She's here…" Balthazar said. "Ruby."

Sam nodded and readied his knife. Balthazar drew his sword and looked to Gabriel who whimpered and clutched his children closer to him, his maternal instincts winning over his battle ones.

"I'll send them somewhere safe Gabriel," Balthazar pleaded with his brother. "We need every man out there, the same goes for Cas."

Cas reluctantly surrendered his little girl to Balthazar who clutched her close. He looked once again to Gabriel.

"Please brother," Balthazar said. "It won't be like last time…not like David."

Gabriel's stare softened, he trusted his brother. He surrendered the two little boys to Balthazar who flew off somewhere and in a matter of moments he was back.

"They are somewhere neither angel nor demon can get to them." He assured the boys.

Sam helped Gabriel up and the two of them walked over to Balthazar. Cas hesitated, biting his lips and staring at an unconscious Dean. A couple of tears fell.

"There is nothing more we can do," Gabriel placed a hand on Cas' shoulder. "We must fight the battle at hand, I'm sorry brother…"

Cas gulped and he silently walked over towards the door where he knew impending doom stood. He opened the door roughly and walked out along with his companions.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Three angels and a hunter stood in the parking lot of the semi-abandoned motel. The manager was never around and no one really worked at the front desk, nor had booked a room so it was practically deserted.

"Gigs up Ruby," Sam said. "Leave or else!"

"Or else what sugar britches," she replied, a whole hoard of demons behind her drooling to kill. "You'll bite me again?"

Sam growled if looks could kill Ruby would be dead.

"End this!" Cas yelled, his voice cracking from sadness and the dust that had kicked up around them.

"These children do not belong to heaven," Balthazar stepped forward. "Nor do they belong to Lucifer!"

"Aww did I hit a raw nerve pretty boy," she smirked. "I'm sorry it still hurts, he still talks about you sometimes."

Balthazar's gate changed to saddened, but he still stood his ground.

"This ends here and now." Balthazar charged her, the others behind him following in suit.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean didn't move. He lay completely still; it was as if the world around him didn't exist. But the inside of his mind was a mad house, it was as if every nightmare he'd ever had was pouring through the floodgates.

He saw demons, he saw blood, he saw his child, he saw Cas crying and gripping his face. But mostly he saw light, he felt airy after all the other visions subsided. He felt power, strength. He heard a voice, saw a white light; it was all becoming clear to him now.

_"Your time has come Dean Winchester."_

Suddenly there was a flash of light; Dean felt nothing but his body growing stronger. His breath returned to him as well as the color in his skin.

Slowly, but surely, he opened his eyes.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Demons swarmed the four men outside. They were everywhere, biting and clawing. Sam did everything he could to keep them off of him as he stabbed through each one with his knife killing them. His vision blurred in the sea of demons as he looked for Ruby, but to no avail did he find her. He looked around, demons left and right were engulfing him. He knew this was the end.

Gabriel screamed for his love as he saw Sam lost in a swarm of demons. He fought bravely to get through them but he too found himself one with the ground and surrounded. He let out a cry of help but no one could aide him.

Balthazar had been stabbed, luckily not by an angel sword but enough to make him bleed. He lay on the ground his body shaking, blood poured out of his wound every movement he made and his vision was fading. The demons all becoming one black blur, the last thing he saw before passing out was Ruby's sinister smile that played across her face as if to say "_You lost."_

Cas fought, he kept fighting. He'd seen his friends go down one by one but on he fought. He'd lost Dean; he couldn't lose anything else today. He slashed at demon after demon as he made his way to Ruby. He grabbed her collar, but she propelled him away from her, he landed in a heap on the ground, blood dripped from his mouth and he looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Face it Castiel," she smirked. "You've lost."

Suddenly though the area was filled with a blinding white light. Cas looked behind Ruby who turned around to see what was going on and he couldn't believe his eyes. Sam shielded his. Gabriel stared in awe.

It was Dean. He was alive and well, but he stood with two large white wings protruding from his back. His eyes shone a bright white to match until after the light died down then they returned to their normal emerald green tint. Cas and the others looked around themselves, demon after demon lay dead, blood oozing from all their pores.

Ruby stood in shock. She gasped as she looked around to see her brethren laying dead and cold. Dean walked up to her seconds after, with inhuman speed.

"Bye bitch." He said with a smirk on his face as he placed a hand on her head, a brilliant light shone through her eye sockets and she lay dead.

Dean chuckled as he looked at his handiwork. He looked over at Gabriel, Sam and Cas who looked at him in utter awe and shock.

"What?" Dean asked them.

**Read and Review**

**HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! DEAN'S AN ANGEL! WHAT IS THIS TRICKERY AND HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!**

**The children are born! Ruby is dead! :D two good things!**

**But what about the angels? **

**More to come soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A/N: There's slight Balcifer in here as well, I peg it more as an old flame and that when Lucifer was cast down they never saw each other that way ever again It still hurts for Balthazar though that the angel he loved is proclaimed "evil" (that's just my head cannon guys)**

"_**Our love is like water pinned down and abused for being strange." – Live (All Over You)**_

__"What," Dean asked. "Oh this, you all like it?"

"Dean…" Cas bowed his head before looking back up at the hunter.

"Cas I don't know how this happened but," Dean laughed and smiled. "I feel like a badass!"

"Cas," Balthazar sputtered from the ground, still gripping his injury and struggling to get up. "What did you do?!"

"I merely…" Cas gulped, he honestly really didn't know what he'd done if anything.

"Castiel," Gabriel said. "This is serious…"

Sam stared in awe at his brother. He had seen nothing like it before. Sure he'd seen angels before, but he didn't picture Dean as holy or angelic. If anything he'd be the devil's cabana boy.

"I heard that Sammy." Dean shot him a bitch face.

"How…" Sam asked but then stopped himself. "You really are an angel…aren't you?"

"Really Sammy," Dean replied sarcastically. "What gave it away, the wings or the angelic healing powers?"

He then reached down to Balthazar and healed his wound with a touch of his palm. The elder angel stood up and sized up Dean. He stared at the wings Dean obviously didn't know how to retract and how white they were. He remembered his own wings before the fall, how grey they were and now they were just black. Dean's reminded him of the good times, the times before the hatred seed had been planted in heaven. He grunted with disapproval and stared the hunter, now turned angel, straight in the eyes.

"Well you're dead meat," he said. "As if you weren't already…"

"Well thanks for the kind words of encouragement." Dean scoffed.

"Well look here," Balthazar almost growled. "Someone's been picking up the habit of sarcasm."

"Somebody separate them before they kill each other…" Gabriel sighed, pushing air through his cheeks. "Balthazar go fetch our children, I'm sure it's safe for them to come back now, we'll deal with what has happened to Dean later."

Balthazar gave what Dean would call "Sam's bitch face number 12" and flew away, he returned moments later with three little children. He handed the two twin boys off to Gabriel and Sam and placed he little girl in Dean's careful arms.

"Hello princess," Dean smiled as he looked down at her; he ruffled her hair and smoothed the bangs she had away from her eyes. "You look hungry, where's Cas?"

Cas stepped forward, still leery of being near Dean considering the unthinkable had just happened. He took one look at his little girl though and all those feelings faded away into nothing. He smiled big, something he'd never done before. He didn't know why this little creature made him smile so but she did. He placed a careful hand on her cheek and cupped it before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Welcome Hollyander Winchester." He said.

Hollyander cocked her head like Cas so often did at the sight of the angel before her. She reached out and touched some of Cas' stubble that ran across his chin and cheeks then her own face.

"That's right baby," Dean said. "He's your Papa."

Hollyander then smiled big and giggled and touched Cas' face again. She seemed to know that he was related to her in some way and she reached her arms towards him. Cas, who was still shocked from Dean's words about him being her "Papa" took his little girl in his arms and smiled down at her as she yawned but continued to giggle.

"They got your eyes Gabe." Sam smiled as he held Dally in his arms, gently swaying him back and forth; Dally sucked his thumb and looked up at his father.

"And your good looks," Gabriel smirked and rocked Marcus carefully smiling down at him. "Hello precious, mama's here I've got you."

Marcus smiled tiredly up in glee. He shifted so he was on his tummy before crawling up towards Gabriel's neck and wrapped his little arms around it. He sighed in content and nuzzled into Gabriel's neck.

"Mama." Marcus managed to say before closing his eyes.

"T-they talk?" Sam asked a little shocked.

"They talk right away," Gabriel nodded, rubbing Marcus' back to show he heard him. "It's part of the whole "oh let's breed with humans to create faster warriors and offspring" thing."

"Daddy?" Sam heard the little voice of Dally in his arms who was repeating Marcus' actions.

"Yes sweetie," Sam replied to his son. "I'm here."

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

The boys had all retired to their motel room to rest after; the demon's bodies had been easier to dispose of than expected so they cleaned up the outside and quickly retreated back inside. The babies were attached to Gabriel and Cas' wings like a leech on a leg. Sam and Dean sat on the couch as Balthazar paced slightly, looking out the window every once in awhile. He'd look over at the children and sigh. He longed to hold just one of them.

"You wanna hold Hollyander?" Cas asked him, sensing what he felt.

Balthazar seemed sort of shocked as if he expected Dean to protest calling him an "old pervert" and asking him to stay away from her, but he said nothing, not even in his thoughts. Balthazar inched forward and took Hollyander in his arms; he rocked her slightly trying to calm her cries from being taken away from her food source.

"There there," he cooed at her, his gaze never breaking hers. "It's ok squirt."

She seemed to like the nickname as when he said it she stopped crying.

"You like that eh?" he chuckled and rubbed her back, she gripped his sport coat with her little hands and her long hair fell into her eyes again. She didn't care though; she just looked the older angel in the eyes.

"Unca Balthy." She pointed to him and her little finger traced his cheek.

"That's right," He nodded with a genuine smile. "Uncle Balthy."

Dean smiled at the sight before him. Balthazar was actually smiling; something Dean had never seen him do.

Suddenly though their peace and quiet was interrupted when the door swung open and a rush of air came flying in. Gabriel jumped, his wings came out to protect his babies, another throaty growl echoed through the air from his mouth. Sam jumped up from the couch, his knife in his hand as well as Dean. Balthazar clutched Hollyander close.

Cas though, he looked scared. His mouth hung slightly ajar. Dean watched as suddenly his wings were forced out and an iron contraption resembling handcuffs was put upon them, his face turned to one of pain. Similar objects were placed on his ankles and wrists.

"What the holy hell," Dean exclaimed at Zachariah who stood before him with two other angels beside him, Uriel and one unknown. "You son of a bitch!"

"You're one to talk Dean Winchester, you and Castiel must come with us," Zachariah instructed as Uriel and the other angel suddenly were restraining a thrashing Dean with their hands. "Castiel you have committed a crime against the angel code and must come to heaven for your trial, come with us."

Dean's mouth hung open ajar in shock. Cas' expression turned from one of scared to sad and his wings physically drooped in defeat. Zachariah held onto Cas and nodded to his fellow angels before taking off with them.

All Dean remembered before the blackout was a bright shining light.

**Read and Review**

**Holy mother Zach's here and he's not happy! But what did Cas do? **

**Cas is gonna be tried, but Dean's in heaven with him too, does what happened to Dean have anything to do with Cas?**

**All these questions will be answered and more chapters are coming soon don't worry!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**A/N: OK GUYS IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT! I WILL NOT I REPEAT I WILL NOT UPDATE TOMORROW BECAUSE I WILL BE IN NEW YORK UNTIL SUNDAY EVENING! PLEASE BARE WITH ME GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY SO FOR THIS WEEK THIS WILL BE THE LAST NIGHT I UPDATE!**

"_**But tell me did you sail across the sun, did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all fading and that heaven in overrated and tell me did you fall from a shooting star, one without a permanent scar or did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" – Train (Drops Of Jupiter)**_

__When Dean awoke he was in no place he'd ever been before. The room was white but furnished with decorative things. The ceiling was high but not too high, but high enough so that an angel could fly. He felt no more headaches, in fact he hadn't felt one since his sudden unexplainable transformation, but still a feeling of uneasiness swept over him. He turned to his left abruptly when he heard the two doors open.

In walked Zachariah, the center and subject of all of Dean's recent nightmares. He knew little of why the angel had brought him here much less Cas, but he couldn't help but feel as if the two reasons were connected.

"Dean Winchester," Zachariah said. "Welcome to heaven, I trust you enjoyed your bed?"

"Cram it," Dean said, glaring at the angel before him. "Where's Cas?"

"So worried aren't we," Zachariah chuckled. "Castiel is fine, he is being held in prison as we speak though, he is allowed visitors but only until his trial begins today."

"Take me to him…" Dean replied. "And make it hasty, I didn't stutter did I?"

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Dean was surprised at Zachariah's haste in taking him to Castiel; he'd honestly expected more of a fight which made him all the more uneasy. The jail cells were filled with sad angels; their heads hung low and their wings exposed and out for the world to see. Dean observed their wings were of all shapes, sizes and colors but they were all matted, broken, and restricted by the metal contraptions placed upon them like handcuffs. One angel, she must've been only in a seventeen year olds body as her vessel, she stared up at Dean with such sadness, such fallen grace that Dean choked on his own breath. She returned to staring at the floor as soon as Zachariah passed by.

When they reached Cas' cell Cas was sitting calmly and collected, staring out the window that was barred. He looked in much better condition than the other angels here whom Dean could only assume had been in here for years. Cas looked up when he noticed Dean's presence.

"There's your angel boyfriend," Zachariah rolled his eyes. "Alive and well."

"Thank you Zachariah for bringing him safely to heaven," Cas said. "I owe you that much…"

"You owe me nothing I'd ever want from you, you traitor," Zachariah glared and banged on the bars on Cas' cell once to startle him. "You have one hour then your trial starts…be back in this cell by then."

Zachariah then walked off through the prison door and back into heaven.

"Cas," Dean said breathlessly, bending down so he could see the angel face to face. "Are you alright, they didn't hurt you?"

"They're not allowed to harm me until I've had a proper trial and been found guilty." Cas explained.

"But you're innocent Cas," Dean said. "Right…?"

Cas said nothing for a few moments.

"I fed you my grace Dean," Cas said. "Apparently Zachariah and the Angel Council, they believe I am the one who turned you into one of us…"

"That's impossible," Dean exclaimed. "They're wrong!"

"It's been done before Dean," Cas sighed. "Purposely and accidentally, it can only happen if a bond between a human and an angel is strong enough though…and you and I do share a more profound bond."

Dean nodded, he couldn't deny that.

"If I can convince six of the seven Angel Council members of my innocence they will let me go." Cas stated before standing and walking over to the door of the cell.

"If anyone can do it it's you." Dean said.

"Enough about me," Cas said, he opened called to an angel guard who opened his cell and unclamped his "wing cuffs", Cas stood before Dean. "Let's go stretch our legs, and our wings."

Cas smiled and flew slowly, much more slowly than Dean had ever seen before, over to the gates leading to the prison yard. He motioned for Dean to come forward; Dean tried to fly over to Cas but failed horribly nearly crashing into the prison guard who had a displeased look on his face.

Cas led Dean out into the open and smiled before flying up into the air.

"I will teach you to fly Dean," Cas explained. "While we have time."

Dean looked honestly scared. He'd looked down and saw nothing but the world below that he'd once been in. The clouds seemed less solid than the angels made them out to be. He felt weightless enough already without that little issue.

"Spread your wings Dean," Cas floated above him, his two black wings out for all to see. "Stretch them a little then flap them."

Dean's worst fear was flying, not that he'd tell Cas that.

Dean did as Cas instructed him to, but when he took off to fly he landed in a heap…in Cas' arms. Dean looked downwards at the buildings and water and houses below and tensed up. He thrashed a little in Cas' arms honestly scared out of his wits before his emerald green eyes met Cas' blue ones.

"It's alright Dean," Cas smoothed the hunter's hair back and placed his hand on Dean's cheek, everything about Cas from the stubble on his chin to his black short hair seemed perfect to Dean in this moment. "I won't ever let you fall…"

Dean could feel the angel's breath on his chin. His blue eyes were full of heart and he gripped Dean tight, holding onto him. For a moment it was as if the whole world and heaven didn't exist, it was just a hunter and an angel side by side in each other's arms without a care in the world. Cas could feel Dean's heart beating faster than Jimmy's ever did when he first took the man as a vessel. Dean and Cas' lips were mere inches apart and there was an unmistakable tint of red blush on Dean's cheeks.

"Castiel," the voice of the prison guard was heard. "It is time."

Cas' stare into Dean's eyes was broken, the seemingly real spell had worn off and the angel proceeded to put Dean down before walking over to the guard who clamped the cuffs back on his wings.

"Your presence is required as well Winchester." The guard took Dean's arm before leading the both of them into the awaiting courtroom.

**Read and Review**

**DESTIEL EYESEX FTW! *cough* anyways..so Cas is being tried, but is he guilty or innocent? **

**Will Dean and Cas ever just kiss I mean jebus plot bunny let it happen already!**

**AGAIN THIS IS THE FINAL UPDATE BEFORE I LEAVE FOR NEW YORK SO I'LL SEE YOU ALL FOR REGULAR UPDATES AGAIN AFTER SUNDAY NIGHT!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! PEACE!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**A/N: HEY GUYS IM BACK! Sorry I didn't update Sunday night upon my return but my train was late and I got back late at like 11pm. So again sorry, but on with the show now!**

"_**You are you are the only thing that makes me feel like I can live forever, forever with you my love." – The Airborne Toxic Event (Timeless)**_

__The court room wasn't even a room. It was open like the prison yard, but it was solid beneath Dean's feet. It consisted of a white marble floor which somehow stayed afloat within the clouds and three wooden boxes filled with seats. Two were filled with heckling angels and archangels, but the third was flat and had seven chairs place upon it each of which housed an angel. Dean breathed heavily trying to take it all in. He looked over at one side of the room and Castiel stood a determined look on his face that Dean had seen often times before, but never in this context.

"All rise for the distinguished and honorable Angel Council," an angel said and everyone rose and faced the seven angels that sat on the chairs. "Zachariah, Uriel, Raphael, Samandrial, Anorath, Donathan, and the appointed substitute Cathalsis."

"Permission to speak your honor?" Cas asked.

"Permission granted." the middle angel Donathan replied, Dean observed he was clearly the head of the Angel Council.

"Why is Balthazar not at his place in the Council?" Cas asked, his expression never changing.

"He has been disbanded from this particular trial because he could hold a biased opinion regarding your crimes." Donathan explained.

"So could junkless and Zach over there!" Dean exclaimed motioning to Zachariah and Uriel.

"You are eager to speak human," Donathan said to Dean, his bluish almost white eyes staring into Dean's. "And I admire your courage to do so, but please refrain from speaking."

Dean wasn't sure if courage was the right word, but none the less he was glad he wasn't spited and struck down where he was right then and there.

"Castiel, the accused, will you please step forward?"

The two prison guards that were holding Cas removed his cuffs and he walked forward in stride. He bowed his head to Donathan and the others then looked up to meet their eyes.

"Castiel Angel of the Lord," Donathan recited as if he were reciting the Pledge Of Allegiance. "You have been accused of the crimes of changing a human into an angel and disbanding and disregarding your place in, job in, and loyalty to heaven how do you plead?"

The room fell silent and everyone waited for his answer. The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Dean watched as Cas looked to him then back to the Council.

"Guilty of all crimes your honor." Cas said almost proudly without a stutter or a faltered word.

Dean's mouth fell open and he wanted to run over there and smack sense into Cas right there. He was shocked. Cas was throwing himself under the bus for Dean.

"I plead guilty," Cas said, breaking the stunned silence. "But I'd like for my reasons to be heard and considered."

Donathan nodded and Cas stepped forward, turning his back to the Council and facing his people. They all held looks of anticipation on their faces. Cas stood with his head held high as if he had known his fate.

"Your honor, the Council, and fellow angels I have faced the Angel Council before regarding Dean Winchester and I know he has played a role in my "disobedience" as you call it against heaven," Cas cleared his throat and continued. "But you do not know why, angels as we all know are not supposed to feel emotions but this man, this righteous man Dean Winchester has taught me that emotions are supposed to be felt."

Donathan took in every word, as did the rest of the Council and angels…and Dean, he listened with a heavy heart, he had gotten Cas into this mess and he'd be damned again if he wasn't going to get him out of it.

"When we, the angels were given the task of creating man we decided to give him a gift, the gift of being able to feel and to experience the world around him by doing so, the ability to cry when sad, to laugh when delighted, and to love. But now as I stand before you I can say that I understand now why we gave man such a gift. When I volunteered to rescue Dean Winchester from Perdition I did so quickly and hastily. I returned him to earth where bit by bit I pieced his body and soul back together again, from his deepest secrets to the freckles on his nose. I felt everything he ever had, sure it was overwhelming but isn't everything when you first experience it? I felt whole when I touched him in his raw state of being, I couldn't fathom how such a broken man could make me feel that way, but then I realized that Dean wasn't broken; he was bent and bruised a little, but never broken. He was so full of hope and in fixing him I learned, and as he once said "I broke myself"."

Dean's words were hanging on his tongue, he wanted to speak but he found himself unable.

"So I did it all for emotion, something angels aren't supposed to know or feel, an emotion angels may have heard of…love. I am and always have been hopelessly in love with Dean Winchester and am not afraid to admit it out loud. So I assure you that a punishment as trivial as banishment and a fall will be of no use to either us for you see your honor I have fallen once emotionally for a man who I love and I have fallen time and time again for him from heaven and I can assure you I would fall a million times for the man before me because he is worth all that and more."

Cas then bowed his head again and stood to face the Council once more as they considered what he had just put out on the table. Dean stared breathlessly at him, of all the words Cas could've said and of all the words that had ever come out of his mouth the big three were the most beautiful of all. Dean hadn't anticipated those three words that man men fill with pride, women swoon, and children feel safe at night. The words I love Dean Winchester still rang in his ears.

"I love you too Cas," he finally breathed out, loud enough for Cas to hear. "I-I always have…"

The Council murmured amongst themselves and discussed the words Cas had said while Cas shared his and Dean's look. Dean knew now that everything would be alright.

"Castiel," Donathan said. "We have discussed your reasoning for your crime and have reached a verdict, angels please present your verdict one by one reasoning is optional."

There were three "guilty" votes from Uriel, Zachariah, and Samandrial and three "innocents" from Cathalsis, Anorath, and Raphael. Now they were waiting for Donathan's verdict. The head angel looked left then right and back to Castiel and Dean.

"Guilty." He said.

The angels gasped and Cas and Dean too, the prison guards rushed over to Cas and restrained him, he tried to pull away towards Dean. Dean responded by struggling towards Cas although he himself was being restrained.

"Cas!" Dean yelled his eyes full of fear. "Castiel!"

"Dean!" Cas yelled back, his gaze never breaking from Dean's as he pulled at his handcuffs.

"STOP!" a booming voice was suddenly heard and everyone, even the Council turned in the direction of the source. They all gasped. A whitish yellow light filled the room and it fell so silent that Death himself would be terrified. Dean's mouth hung slightly ajar, whereas Cas' expression was one of awe mixed with terrified.

"Father…" Cas breathed out.

"Hello Dean Winchester," God smirked and strode forward towards the hunter. "I suppose we've never met now have we?"

**Read and Review**

**OMFJESUS! IT'S GOD! *fangirling***

**Cas' speech man I teared up a little writing that. It was powerful to me.**

**So Dean admits it, he loves Cas.**

**But what will become of his and Cas' fate? Will they be together and why is God there?**

**More to Come soon! Probably at least 1-2 chapters left in this story and an epilogue**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"_**Today I don't need a replacement, I told him what the smile on my face meant, my heart going Boom! Boom! Boom! Hey! I said you can keep my things they've come to take me home!" – Peter Gabriel (Solsbury Hill)**_

__Everyone was in awe as God stepped forward. Dean had heard so many different descriptions of the world's most famous man, but he wasn't prepared for God to be dressed so casually. He wore jeans and red Chuck Taylor Converse, his shirt was plain blue and a red flannel covered it. His hair was wavy sort of like Sam's but not long and it was dark brown. His eyes were the color of the sun and his smile was enough to pierce through the deepest pits of Perdition.

"Father…" Cas stammered, still not believing the sight before him, long had he waited for God's return to heaven but never had he expected it to be like this. "Is it really you?"

"Yes Castiel," God smiled and nodded. "It is really me."

All the angels were dead silent; none of them could speak or even move. They all seemed as if they were either going to pass out or cry. God turned from all of them to Dean and smirked.

"Come Dean Winchester," he said, motioning for the hunter to follow him. "We have much to discuss."

Dean hesitated but then followed God through two golden doors which after he did so disappeared without a trace leaving the angels in a heated frenzy and debate.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

God walked calmly over to a table a sipped a drink of golden rays of light. He looked to Dean who looked angry mixed with shocked.

"You're God," Dean said, scoffing. "And why am I supposed to believe THAT, Cas told me you were gone, hit the road and gone."

"He was correct," God said, his voice echoing through the small room with vaulted ceilings. "I did leave for awhile, I had my reasons."

"And just what was so all fired important that you forgot about us?!" Dean yelled his expression changing to demanding and vengeful.

"You do not understand Dean Winchester," God said. "I abandon those who abandon me."

"No one I repeat NO ONE has ever abandoned you," Dean said. "Why do you think they build churches, steeples, places to pray, so people can feel you and hear you and be with you?!"

"Man has failed me time and time again," God exclaimed, he walked over to a large globe which continuously moved and rotated so he had a view of the whole world. "You don't know what it was like; creating you, making sure you'd be perfect and resist sin and temptation, but no! Man had to go and fail me, they destroyed the world once and I started over with a clean slate and tried again, they did it again and so I decided it was best if I left."

"You abandoned your creation," Dean said. "And told them to fend for themselves, damn how selfish can a man get?"

"I am not a man Dean," God replied. "I am hardly sustainable on earth, I created angels, MY children, so that I could be heard and felt on earth. They would deliver me the messages and prayers from my people and I would listen to every single one even if it took me all night and day, I wanted so badly time and time again to go to earth and fix it all, but then I realized something Dean. Nothing is ever meant to be perfect and things look a wee bit better slightly bent and torn. My creation of man and the earth was a success essentially, because I created the first wonderful imperfect thing."

"So what am I to you," Dean spat out. "Why did you decide to return on my behalf?"

"I have had many of my children become "tainted" as man calls it and fall in love," God said, turning to Dean. "But never have I seen a more profound and greater yearning and bond than my Castiel has for you. He'd die for you Dean and I can vouch for that."

"You mean you…" Dean bit his lip.

"I brought him back to life every time," God said. "Whether he knew it or not, although he had begun to suspect eventually, I had foreseen the way he felt about you when he first volunteered to retrieve you from Hell."

"He volunteered?" Dean gasped out; he still couldn't believe anyone would volunteer to go to the most unpleasant place on heaven and earth to save his ass.

"I offered the quest to three angels, Gabriel, Donathan and Castiel, Castiel jumped at the chance," God explained. "He was eager, when he gripped you I felt it, there was a ripple up here in heaven, an unmistakable ripple that only I could identify as love."

"So you can feel emotions?" Dean asked.

"I can," God said. "But I have no reason to; I was the one who told angels to give man what only initially I could feel."

God and Dean stood for awhile after that in silence, Dean was taking it all in.

"So this is it I suppose," Dean finally said. "That I'm stuck as a junkless wonder for the rest of my life now huh?"

"Not unless you desire to be," God said. "Dean Winchester you are a powerful man, far more powerful than any man I've ever seen before, so for that I will offer you a deal."

"I'm not gonna have to kiss you am I…" Dean sighed.

"No of course not," God chuckled. "Do I look like a demon to you, no I will simply comply to whatever option you wish to pursue, you have two choices Dean Winchester to either stay here in heaven and remain an angel but be allowed to return to earth…or you can return to earth to be with your family without the status of an angelic being, but I will offer you something I never offer anyone else."

"And that would be?" Dean asked he wasn't sure he could trust what God had to say, something told him he could though.

"You and your brother have been good little soldiers for most of your lives," God explained. "But Sam is tired Dean, he doesn't want to be a full time hunter anymore he wants a family, to settle down, and I know you do deep down inside also want those things, so I am prepared to offer you eternal life and Sam too if he so wishes to have it."

Dean was speechless; here he was in front of God, being offered something humans had only dreamed about since the dawn of time and desired after for centuries.

"So Dean Winchester son of man," God asked with a smirk. "Which do you choose?"

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Balthazar paced back and forth annoyed and angered.

"What the bloody hell!" he exclaimed. "They can't just up and take Castiel and Dean like that, what authority does Zachariah have!"

"He is of the Angel Council brother." Gabriel said, holding Dally and Marcus to keep them from crying as they fed on Gabriel's grace.

"So am I," Balthazar huffed. "But no I got disbanded because I'll be biased!"

"Will you idjits just calm down already," Bobby said holding a sleeping Hollyander, he had arrived shortly after the birth and battle with Ruby and the demons because he didn't want to miss a single second of seeing his granddaughter. "I'm sure they're fine, we can't jump to conclusions and we won't Kapeesh?"

Everyone sighed but shut up, they knew better than to argue with Bobby right now.

Suddenly though there was a flash of light and the whole room lit up. Bobby and Sam shielded their eyes until the light faded and soon died away. Before the four stood Dean and Castiel who were looking a bit ragged and tired but otherwise fine. Castiel had a slight smile on his face and Dean did as well as he looked at Sam.

"Dean…" Sam breathed out.

"It's over Sammy," Dean replied, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "We can live in peace now."

Sam smiled; it crept up on his face like an ant on a table. Those words were ones he'd been dying to hear since he was a child. Dean nodded and smiled as he walked past Balthazar and Gabriel who were both sporting equally shocked looks. Dean walked right up to Bobby and smiled down at Hollyander who awoke and cocked her head at her "mother". He picked her up and held her in his arms; he laughed as she played with his necklace and held onto it. He pecked a small kiss on her forehead and mumbled out an "I love you".

He then turned to Cas, who sported a tired but satisfied smile which matched his own. The angel before him was truly happy and Dean could see that. Dean cocked his head slightly to the right and smiled big at Cas.

"We made it Cas," Dean said. "We really did."

Cas nodded and joined Dean in the admiring of Hollyander who smiled up at him and giggled for speaking.

"Daddy," she said pointing to Cas and then pointed to Dean. "Mama."

Dean and Cas' eyes met as they smiled at one another. They HAD made it, they'd proven to each other that a bond as profound as there's could withstand anything and they slowly closed the gap in between each other with a kiss.

When the kiss ended and Dean looked around he saw nothing but pure joy. He saw the faces he'd known all his life to those he'd grown to know. He saw Sam hold and cuddle his child while kissing Gabriel who was holding his other twin boy. He saw Bobby with a proud look on his face watching his boys embrace the new life they'd created. He even saw Balthazar who's normally melancholy gaze brought the energy in the room down, but now he was alive and smiling and laughing along with the others.

And Dean concluded, after he had been lost and so far away for so long…

That he was finally home.

**THE END**

**Read and Review**

**Last Chapter guys but DON'T WORRY there will an epilogue after this! **

**I hope everyone thoroughly enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and reading your wonderful reviews and PM's. **

**Some more good news….there WILL be a sequel to Cry Little Sister! Yeah that's right A SEQUEL! So keep your eyes peeled for that! **

**Anyways guys it's been real fun and I hope again that you enjoyed this story as much as I did, the journey's been great but as Semisonic says "Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." So I'm off to the next story after the epilogue!**

**Bye for Now! **


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"**All my instincts they return, and the grand facade so soon will burn, without a noise, without my pride, I reach out from the inside." – Peter Gabriel (In Your Eyes)**

"**In your eyes, the light the heat, in your eyes, I am complete, in your eyes, I see the doorway to a thousand churches, in your eyes, and resolutions, of all the fruitless searches, oh I see the light and the heat, oh I wanna be that complete, I wanna touch the light the heat I see in your eyes." – Peter Gabriel (In Your Eyes)**

"Mama, look fireflies!" Dally yelled and ran off and ran after the glimmering yellow bug smiling as he caught it in his hand and peered inside at it. It shimmered and blinked a little message to him before he set it free.

"I see baby I see," Gabriel nuzzled his son's cheek and pointed to another one that Dally eagerly chased after, pushing past Marcus to retrieve it. Marcus ran up to Gabriel and showed him what he'd caught, but when it flew away his lip quivered and he started to cry.

"Don't cry little man," Sam came up behind him and picked him up. "He's a happier bug up in the air now; he'll be back to play again soon."

Marcus smiled and sniffled before hugging Sam around the neck. Sam kissed his little boy's forehead and then smiled at Gabriel who placed a kiss upon Sam's lips and then smirked, playfully tagging him and flying away to another part of the yard. Sam smirked back and laughed at his angel.

Hollyander was too busy dancing and twirling around to catch bugs. They seemed to gravitate towards her though. They danced around her arms and hair, which was donned with a crown made of flowers that she'd created earlier on that day. The bugs seemed to like it, she'd made one for Dean too but he wasn't wearing his. Castiel came up beside her and smiled at her. She curtseyed and giggled at her father.

"Would you like this dance?" she playfully asked.

"Why yes sweetheart," Cas smiled back and bowed his head. "I would."

He allowed his daughter to take his hand and twirl around as he helped her do so in the grass barefoot. The stars shone brightly and the wind blew softly on the pair as they danced in the field in the back of Bobby's house.

Bobby and Dean sat on the back porch, sipping beers and chatting. The flower crown Hollyander had made Dean sat on the table next to him as he rocked back and forth in the rocking chair on Bobby's old wooden porch. He took a sip of his beer.

"She's a beauty," Bobby chuckled. "Better buy another shotgun, the boys will be all over her."

"If she's anything like me," Dean laughed. "She'll have no trouble."

"That's what I was afraid of." Bobby rolled his eyes jokingly and drank the rest of his beer.

Dean took in the sight before him. Cas looked so happy with his daughter in his arms now; he was rocking her in some sort of a slow dance. Her flower crown clutched tightly in her right hand, fingers moving ever so slightly as she moved in and out of consciousness. Cas was rubbing her back and humming softly, probably another Enochian song Dean concluded. Hollyander quite enjoyed those.

"Cas is a good father," Dean said. "I knew somehow he always would be."

"Never doubt an angel Dean if there's one thing I've learned," Bobby swallowed the last of his drink. "It's that."

Bobby retired to bed soon after leaving Dean alone on the porch. Sam and Gabriel had gone inside to put the boys down to sleep and give them baths. Cas had volunteered to put Hollyander to bed and so Dean sat admiring the stars. He could only wonder what the angels were doing now since the whole Winchester/Castiel affair had happened in heaven and God had come back he figured the angels had nothing to do and were just twiddling their thumbs and biding their time until they had their next excuse to bother Dean.

Dean had brought out the radio from the kitchen to listen to. "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel currently occupied the airtime. He didn't mind the song; it was actually one of his favorite slow songs. He heard a flutter of wings and suddenly Castiel was next to him and smiling. Dean smiled back and stood.

"May I have this dance Cas?" Dean asked and chuckled as he held out his hand.

"Yes Dean." Cas took the hunter's rough calloused hands in his and then pulled himself close to Dean.

Dean swayed Cas back and forth as the song made its way to the second verse. He hadn't danced with someone since high school but with Cas it just felt right. He swayed the angel back and forth in time with the music. Cas sighed in content and felt Dean's strong arms embrace his body. He felt as if he'd just melted into the hunter. He felt Cas' feet never miss a beat with his own.

"I suppose angels don't have time to dance in heaven?" Dean chuckled.

"I had some spare time. "Cas smirked and twirled Dean around until the hunter was in his arms.

Dean twirled back as the song reached the chorus; he came face to face with Cas. He could smell pine and clouds in heaven, Cas' unique scent lingering near him in the air. Cas' blue eyes sparkled with pride and Dean smiled.

"_I wanna touch the light the heat I see in your eyes…" _

Dean and Cas' eyes met. Their smiles were perfect replicas of each other and their movements ceased. It was as if the rest of the world didn't exist. They'd grown closer since their return from heaven; they'd learned to read each other with just a simple look, even more than they had before. Cas had learned what pushed Dean's buttons, and Dean had learned just how to make Cas laugh with one of his corny jokes. They'd lie in bed together and just talk and hold one another. It wasn't about sex they'd both decided, that could wait. The hunter and the angel were perfectly content with what they had right now and never wanted it to change.

"Olani Hoath Ol Dean Winchester." Cas said as he smiled and kissed the hunter on the lips once before pulling away.

"I love you too Cas." Dean smiled and kissed the angel, HIS angel, on the lips.

As the song neared its close Dean held Cas close and looked up to the sky, Cas doing the same. Their smiles were never ending because deep down they knew whatever happened, whatever the trial, whatever the obstacle, whatever the battle, they'd always have each other.

And love was the greatest weapon they could ever have.

**Read and Review**

**So like I said there WILL be a sequel to this with more twists and turns so fans of this story be on the lookout for the next one to be entitled Weep Little Brother.**

**Ciao for now!**


End file.
